


The Strongest Challengers

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Haikyuu X Hunger Games AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hallucinations, Hunger Games AU, M/M, Multi, New Characters!, Trust Issues, getting over addictions, mostly like the novels/movies, oikawa is alive, sequel to kings of the arena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime lost his best friend to the Hunger Games, his mind now a wreck as he tries to navigate through life.Oikawa Tooru unexpectedly survives the Hunger Games and is now a slave to the higher-ups of the Capitol, his memories gone save for a single name in his mind.With the Victory Tour coming up, will Iwaizumi be able to get over his emotions and put himself back together and will he ever be reunited with Oikawa?Hunger Games au. Sequel to Kings of the Arena.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu X Hunger Games AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698532
Comments: 102
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Morning guys! Here is the sequel to the Kings of the Arena series. After much debate and planning, this story came about and I'm even thinking of expanding it into three stories altogether so stay tuned for that! I have come up with some plans on this is to proceed and so far, looking good.
> 
> As I am in the final year of my undergraduate studies, I'm also trying to complete my dissertation/thesis (which is all about teamwork, yay!), which might lead to slow updating (unless I decide to do this over my dissertation). I aim to try and update once every one to two days, the latest being once a week.
> 
> Just to warn you that because of Oikawa's position, some of the scenes depicted may be unsettling (I try to go into as little detail as possible but if it doesn't float your boat, maybe just skip the entire bit where Oikawa is involved). 
> 
> Now, sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!
> 
> I don't own the characters or the AU.

_The sound of water enveloping Iwaizumi’s body erupted in his ears as he felt himself sinking into the darkness. Iwaizumi reached out as he tried to scream, air bubbles escaping from his lips as he choked. He reached out to kick to the surface, his legs tangled by dark tendrils as he desperately tried to get free._

_“Help,” he thought as a pair of hands reached out to him, a familiar face with wavy brown hair smiling down at him as Iwaizumi tried to whisper his name._

_“Oikawa,” he thought as the hands found their way to his shoulders, Oikawa’s smile illuminating as Iwaizumi tried to reach out to him and hold him tight when he felt hands squeezing the precious air out of his lungs. He gagged as he felt himself blacking out, the darkness surrounding him as he heard Oikawa’s voice in his ear._

_“You killed me, Hajime.”_

Iwaizumi screamed as he bucked up from his bed, his head throbbing as he wiped the sweat off his brow. His half-naked torso was covered with sweat as he tried to forget about the dream that had been plaguing him ever since he came back from the Capitol, from the death game that turned his life into a living hell. Slowly, he placed his head in his hands, murmuring the same mantra over and over in his mind as he walked through his thoughts, trying to stop his mind from shattering even further.

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m a survivor of the Hunger Games. I’m alive. I’m…”

_I’m all alone._

“Hajime?” a voice called as his door cracked open to reveal his mother in a nightgown, a worried look on her face as she walked over. She held a flask in her hand, Iwaizumi already knowing what she was going to give as she sat down on the side of his bed.

“Hajime, you don’t have to do it if you’re so scared,” she whispered as she set down the cup of herbal tea on the bedside table. Her son eyed it for a moment before finally taking it in his hands, sipping it as he felt his mind clear ever so slightly. That didn’t stop him from shaking from the nightmare that had been occurring every night for the past few months, the feeling of Oikawa’s slender fingers squeezing him to death the same way he had died in the Games.

“I can’t, mum. You know I can’t run away from the Capitol,” he whispered as she gently took him in her arms, her arms wrapping around his big torso as she pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

‘You used to be so small and scrawny. Where did my baby boy go?” Mrs Iwaizumi smiled sadly as her son held onto his mother.

That little boy had to grow up and ensured they survived. That little boy had grown up to become a killer and killed many innocent children.

That little boy grew up into a person who killed his best friend.

“Tooru. Tooru.. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he whispered, his hands reaching to clutch his head as he muttered the same name over and over like a prayer. He wanted to just move on but he could never do so, his best friend always haunting every part of his mind. He was always sitting in the corner of his room, smiling at him as Iwaizumi tried to scream at him to get away.

He was in the library that Iwaizumi never used, always sitting in the corner with a book in his hand.

He was always in the kitchen, hovering over his mother as she prepared herbs to sell, reaching out to help her prepare them the way he always had when they were younger.

He would be sitting at the window, staring at him as Iwaizumi walked home from the forest with a fresh kill for dinner, his brown eyes following him even as he didn’t speak a word.

“Hajime, calm down…”

“Tooru. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m…” Iwaizumi gasped as he felt his head turn heavy. His mother slowly let him lie down on the bed, his eyes closing shut from the sleeping draft she had mixed in with the tea earlier. Iwaizumi always knew the draft would kick in but in the time it took for him to knock him out, he would be faced with the chilling reality of Oikawa not being by his side.

He wished he had died instead of Oikawa in the Arena.

…

“Well, you look like shit,” Matsukawa commented as he stepped through his door, a fresh rabbit in his hand as Iwaizumi chucked it onto the table in Matsukawa’s kitchen. The other man’s house was basically a huge larder with every kind of alcohol imaginable lining every available surface. Although Iwaizumi had to admit that the place was ever so slightly neater ever since they came back from the Capitol, as though Matsukawa was trying to make sure he was level headed to take care of Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth as he saw Oikawa waving at him from the table, a glass of whisky in his hand as he attempted to take a sip before blanching. Iwaizumi wanted to tell him off for being an idiot for drinking, the word “Shittykawa” hovering on his tongue as Matsukawa placed a hand on him, jerking him out of his thoughts.

“You still seeing him?” Matsukawa murmured as Iwaizumi nodded. He had told his ex-mentor on what was going on with him, about how he was slowly going crazy with Oikawa’s death. Even after he had gone to Oikawa’s grave and paid his respects, he still couldn’t shake off the thought that his friend was still alive somewhere, trapped like a bird in a cage.

“Wherever I go, I see him. I just… I can’t even focus on hunting anymore. Every time I shoot an arrow, I see Kageyama dying in front of me and Oikawa being dragged down with him. I killed an innocent kid, how could I…”

“You were doing it to survive. You had to do it. I did the same too.”

“But…”

“Look, do you want Oikawa’s death to be in vain and let yourself mope around like a moron or take to drugs or alcohol like me and live a life of denial and misery? Believe me, I’ve tried that and it didn’t work at all. You have to wake up and face the reality that Oikawa is gone… whether you like it or not,” Matsukawa sighed as he clapped Iwaizumi on the back before reaching to pull him into a hug.

“I’m here with you on this, bud. Osamu will be coming in a few days as well to sort things out before we head off on the Victory tour so look forward to that. You get to see the other Districts and eat good food…”

“Don’t. Please. I don’t want to go and celebrate the deaths of 23 teenagers,” Iwaizumi whispered as Matsukawa sighed, letting go of him as he moved over to the table where Oikawa was still seated at. Iwaizumi tried not to wince at how Oikawa never wavered even as Matsukawa moved through him, indicating he was just a figment of his imagination.

“At any rate, if you don’t want the ones you love to die, you better sort your ass out and look presentable. Your mother has to deal with a son who can barely even think straight now; think of how she’s feeling right now at having to support you like this. You’re a grown man, Iwaizumi. So suck it up,” Matsukawa said as he poured some whisky into a glass, tipping it into his mouth as he smacked his lips.

“Well, thanks for the rabbit. You’re good to go now,” Matsukawa said as he shooed Iwaizumi off, the other boy moving to get out of the house before finding himself staring at the fountain that stood in the middle of the village. Water wasn’t running from it since it was winter, everything around him frozen solid. Snow piled up around the area, blanketing the grass to turn the place into a winter wonderland.

Sitting on the fountain was Oikawa, a smile on his face as he leapt off and began to walk out of the village. Iwaizumi followed suit, both of them walking through the District square as some of the people called out to Iwaizumi, waving and smiling at him as he passed. He didn’t pay much attention to their words, focusing on the boy walking in front of him as he tried to shake off the urge to reach out and take his hand.

They passed through a metal arc, the words above it already too rusted to make out as they walked inside. Various versions of tombstones were erected around the graves, most of them being just simple markers with the person’s name carved in wood. Many of the names had now faded, the markers now beginning to decay as Iwaizumi wandered to the newest one. Oikawa stood beside the marker, a sad smile on his face as Iwaizumi looked at the name written across.

“ _Oikawa Tooru, aged 18. Died in the 74 th Hunger Games.”_

“Shittykawa…” Iwaizumi whispered as he reached out to touch his face. Oikawa merely smiled sadly as his hand reached past his face, Iwaizumi wincing as he tried not to remember how soft his locks had felt between his fingers and how his body had kept him warm all those nights in the Arena and the Capitol.

“I’m alive because of you, you idiot. You just had to go die for me… so I’m going to make sure to have a blast during the Victory tour, so watch out for me.”

Iwaizumi’s face was wet as he walked out of the graveyard, not looking back to see the ghost of a boy looking at his retreating back, smiling at him as he faded away into nothingness.

…

Oikawa gasped as the sack was removed from his head, his body shivering as he took in his surroundings. The place was so dim, he could barely make out anything in the darkness other than the fact that he was chained to the bed and he was buck naked. The air around him was cold and he shivered, wishing he could just get under the blanket as a voice laughed.

“Oho, don’t get shy on me. I didn’t spend a fortune getting you just to have you clamped up,” a voice purred as Oikawa sneered, “So I cost a lot? I’m honoured to know I am this prized.”

“Of course. Oikawa Tooru, the other half of the star crossed lovers of the 74th Hunger Games, who miraculously survived whose death was faked by the Gamemakers. I don’t know why they allowed you to live; there were so many beautiful boys out there. Shame those like Akaashi and Kageyama died, I would have loved to have a go at them myself,” the person purred as Oikawa’s heart began to thunder.

“And what if I don’t obey?” Oikawa snarled as the sound of a whip cracking very close to his face made his skin crawl when a hand reached to touch his face.

“I will persuade you using various methods of course. Now, let's have some fun,” the person smiled as Oikawa gulped.

What the hell had he been thrown into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! So surprised and happy to see this fic has gotten over 13 kudos in just 24 hours. All the comments and kudos you give me really help me write and motivate myself to do work, even with my dissertation which needs a bit of tweaking before handing it in (can't wait for that to be over and just write all day!).
> 
> Thank you all for your support in this and hope you continue to follow this rollercoaster journey with these guys!
> 
> Enjoy.

Iwaizumi awoke on the morning of the Victory Tour to a man lying next to him, his wide eyes scanning his face as Iwaizumi slowly began to register who he was. For a moment, he thought he was with Oikawa again, the brown-haired man smiling as the sheets pooled around his waist.

This man, however, had a shock of wild red hair and a smirk so wide, it nearly sent Iwaizumi into fight and flight mode as he reached out for the dagger he always kept underneath his pillow after the growing paranoia of the Capitol coming back to finish him off.

“Woah there, Iwaizumi! Is this how you great an old friend?” Tendou smirked as he got out from the bed to revealed nothing clinging to his body. Iwaizumi buried his face in his pillow as Tendou laughed at how much of a virgin he was before shuffling back into his clothes.

“I don’t appreciate waking up to the sight of a naked man in my bed.”

“Oho, and who would you prefer?”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi snarled as the door opened to reveal Osamu and Matsukawa, Osamu giving him a nod before walking over and yanking Tendou out by the ear. The stylist squawked as the escort snarled at how he needed to stop jumping in bed with him and scaring the living shit out of people, Matsukawa sighing as he leaned against the wall to watch Iwaizumi stretch.

“You look a bit better,” he murmured as Iwaizumi pulled on a shirt. The Victory Tour began in the afternoon and right now, he had about three hours to prep for it. Iwaizumi yawned as he ran a hand through his hair, his stomach growling from not having had any food for the past 24 hours when he saw Oikawa sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, a sad smile on his face as Iwaizumi tried to look away.

As he got ready for the Victory Tour, he could feel Oikawa’s eyes on him at every move he did. Even as he got dressed and prepared by Tendou, who seemed very pleased at being able to dress him up in a nice leather jacket coated with fox fur and combat boots (made him look real macho according to the stylist), Iwaizumi couldn't help but think of the comments Oikawa would make if he had been standing next to him then.

_“Eh? Iwa-chan looks so macho? Or maybe he just looks like a gorilla dressed in clothes?”_

_“Rude! You know I don’t like seeing you drink black coffee. It's so bitter, yuck!”_

_“Smile and wave, Iwa-chan! Your grumpy face isn’t going to help you please the crowd.”_

_“Iwa-chan, look at me.”_

A hand placed itself on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he saw Osamu standing behind him, the man’s eyes hooded as he reached into his pocket to reveal a vial filled with medicine.

“I heard from Matsukawa about you having… hallucinations about Oikawa. If you like, I have some medicine that could help you with the hallucinations during the tour…”

Iwaizumi had contemplated taking medicine to take away his pain and memories of Oikawa but after seeing countless Victors and people in his District suffering from drug addictions, he knew that it wasn’t the solution to his problems. When he had consulted his mother about it, she had merely told him one thing that stuck to his mind until now.

_“Do you think Tooru would want to see you drowning yourself in drugs just to keep him out of your mind? You cannot run away from the problem forever. As painful as it is, drugs wouldn’t help you get any better.”_

“Ah, Mrs Iwaizumi. A pleasure to finally meet you,” Tendou smiled as he swept into a bow before taking Mrs Iwaizumi’s hand into his to kiss it. The older woman smiled at the stylist before turning to look at her son, now dressed as she pulled him into a hug. As much as he wanted to have her with him throughout the trip, he knew she could never leave the District. How much he wished he could show her the other Districts, how life outside of the Seam was like and how much he wished he could free her from this hell of constantly being watched by the Capitol. Even as the mother of the Victor, she was under the threat of being used as leverage against Iwaizumi if he ever stepped out of line, a fear that constantly nagged at the back of his mind.

“Hajime, enjoy yourself alright?” she smiled before pressing a bouquet of flowers into his hands. They were white Camillas, hard to get during the wintertime and Iwaizumi gratefully hugged her as he tried not to crush the flowers. After getting chided by Tendou about crying and ruining his makeup, Iwaizumi made his way out of his house to be swamped by cameras that had been set up by Tendou and his crew earlier, the lights shining high above him as he tried not to squint. He could already feel himself getting sweaty from being flashed by the cameras, wanting to shut his eyes and run back inside when he felt the ghost of Oikawa’s hand slipping into his.

_“Come on, Iwa-chan. Follow my lead,”_ Oikawa smiled as Iwaizumi reached to hold onto his hand a bit longer, only to realise it had already faded away.

“And here is our celebrity of the next two weeks, Iwaizumi Hajime of District 12! Let’s give him a round of applause folks!” Atsumu’s voice echoed across the empty courtyard. It was strange walking around the village talking to the cameras without anyone else with him; Iwaizumi thought the Capitol people must be nuts for doing this all the time.

“And what do I spot there? Flowers for a certain someone?” Atsumu purred as Iwaizumi’s hand clenched around the flowers even tighter. He didn’t need Atsumu to prod at him about the flowers since Osamu probably already told him what they were going to do beforehand, but it still didn’t stop him from doing so.

“I’m going to visit someone before I go,” Iwaizumi said as the crowd gasped, some of the sniffling as they caught the drift of what the Tribute was going to do. Iwaizumi slowly began to walk towards the gate, his head bowed as the cameras began to follow him. Tendou had set up drones that would film him as he walked, the metal objects circling around him as he walked through the District square towards the graveyard. The District’s citizens all hid away from the cameras, scared of being spotted by the Capitol as Iwaizumi passed by, glad that he was able to wallow in his own thoughts for a bit as he finally made it to his destination.

Oikawa’s grave was already covered with snow, nearly hiding his marker as Iwaizumi swept the snow off the wood. His fingers would have stung if it weren’t for the leather gloves covering his hands, the snow sticking onto them as he finished cleaning the grave and setting the flowers on top of the earth. He clapped his hands before him, whispering a prayer before turning to look at the marker where Oikawa lay.

“Hey, Shittykawa. I’m going to go on the tour today. I know you would be telling me to smile and wave and not act like a gorilla, but I don’t know if I can do that. So in the meantime, please wait for me and watch me from above.”

Iwaizumi pressed his fingers to his lips before pressing them against the marker, his eye beginning to water as he saw Oikawa crouching in front of him. The other boy smiled as he reached out to touch Iwaizumi’s face, smiling sadly at him as he whispered for him not to cry, reaching out to kiss his tears as Iwaizumi sobbed. He hated it when he cried, let alone on camera in front of everyone as he slowly got to his feet.

When he stood up, he could hear the soft sniffles of some people sobbing, one of them being Matsukawa, who was being handed a tissue by Osamu who looked close to the verge of tears as well. Even Tendou looked disturbed by the display in front of him, his eyes set in an expression Iwaizumi couldn’t quite read as Atsumu managed to break the silence.

“That was really touching… thank you for showing us that your love for Oikawa goes beyond the grave. And now, I hope you’re excited to go on your Tour around Panem, because the Tour starts now! I will see you in the Capitol in a week, stay tuned for more of Iwaizumi Hajime, this year’s Victor of the Hunger Games!”

Iwaizumi nearly collapsed on the ground as the cameras finally stopped filming, Matsukawa and Osamu reaching to catch him before he completely collapsed. Iwaizumi felt so drained after what happened, his heart still racing from the contact of Oikawa’s skin against his as Matsukawa gently led him towards the car waiting to bring them to the station.

  
“Come on. Get some rest on the train. You’re going to need it,” he murmured as they stepped into the car, the ride to the train station silent between the two Victors. Osamu briefly ran through the plans for the next week as Iwaizumi looked out at the streets, people beginning to file out of their homes to see him off. Some children looked on at him with hopeful faces, finally able to see someone from their District coming back alive from the Games. Some of them even reached out to touch him as he passed, Iwaizumi smiling as one of them handed him a bouquet of flowers.

“Thanks, kiddo,” he smiled as he ruffled the kid on the head. The boy smiled, his wide grin reminding him of the times Oikawa and him had been running in the woods to catch beetles.

“You’re our hero! So go get them, alright?” he smiled as Iwaizumi nodded, Matsukawa gently prying him away from the boy to get onto the train.

Once he was inside, he was overwhelmed by the nostalgia of having been in here not that long ago. Everything was the same as last time, down to the type of food provided for them to eat. Matsukawa picked his way through the alcohol bottles as Osamu sat in one of the plush couches, bringing up his schedule to go through things with them. Iwaizumi collapsed into the seat across from Osamu, his hands still holding onto the bouquet when he saw the glint of metal sticking out from one of the flowers.

Slowly, he reached to take it, revealing it to be a tiny pin with a bird on it with an arrow in its beak. Somehow, looking at it gave Iwaizumi a bit of the energy he needed, Osamu’s eyes looking at it as Matsukawa came up from behind.

“Oya, what's this? A little present from someone?” he asked as Iwaizumi nodded, ‘Yeah, its from the kid from earlier. He hid it in the flowers, quite a neat idea.”

“You should have at least checked if it was safe to touch. It could have been a bomb or something,” Osamu muttered as Matsukawa sighed, “That’s a bit too paranoid even for you, Osamu. Come on, Iwaizumi. Come and have some food.”

Iwaizumi slowly followed Matsukawa to the buffet line, stacking up the pastries on his plate as he thought of the pin that he had received. Even as he picked through his food and listened to Osamu complaining at how they don’t have enough onigiri types onboard, Iwaizumi’s thought went back to the pin and how it reminded him of the Capitol trying to mock them in the Games.

That night, Iwaizumi found himself curled up in bed alone, the lush sheets barely keeping him warm as he tried to let himself sleep. The side of the bed next to him was cold, his hands reaching to touch the empty side before he curled his fists into the sheets and buried his head into his pillow.

He missed Oikawa so much.

…

“What do you think of the pin?” Matsukawa asked Osamu as they sat across from each other. Once Iwaizumi had gone to sleep, Matsukawa felt it was safe enough to begin discussions about what they were going to do with him. Matsukawa had a bad feeling about the pin the boy had received, although Osamu didn’t seem to mind the idea of Iwaizumi wearing it.

“It’s a gift from his District. I don’t see the harm in him wearing it, we can barely even see its shape from afar,” Osamu sighed as Matsukawa gulped down some booze. The sting of the alcohol did nothing to get rid of the thoughts in Matsukawa’s mind of the pin and what it stands for.

Long ago, after the rebellion, the Capitol decided to release the jabberjays mutts they had created back into the wild and let them die off. Instead, what happened was that they mated with normal mockingbirds and created mockingjays, birds with the ability to copy sentences or tunes spoken by others even better than the jabberjays had. They had been a sign that even if the Capitol tried to wipe the people out, they would always come back to bite them.

For all Matsukawa knows, this little pin could be the sign of a rebellion waiting to happen after the Districts have been oppressed for so many years by the Capitol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was having a pretty interesting conversation with my brother about this au and when he told me to name off who I killed in the first story, the first thing he said was "What the hell is wrong with you?" Well in the end he gave me some interesting ideas for this story so it wasn't too bad in the end I guess haha!
> 
> Enjoy!

Iwaizumi didn’t expect security in District 11 to be so tight. As they exited the station, rows of Peacekeepers filed out to meet them, Osamu clicking his tongue at how unfestive they were as they made their way to the car. The car quickly began its journey into the centre of the district, passing by fields that were now empty because of the winter months, the stalks of grain now withered away. The place looked so dead now.

“You know the drill. You just have to make a speech for the Fallen Tributes and that’s it. If you want, I have some cards for you to read from,” Osamu said as he handed a bunch of cards to him. Iwaizumi’s stomach squirmed as he remembered the faces of the Tributes that came from the District.

He could still remember Yachi’s small body having been pierced by an arrow, the metal sticking out of her throat as her eyes stared into nothingness. He had heard from Oikawa that she had gone mad after losing her partner, Tsukishima, to Shirabu but he still couldn’t help but feel she didn’t deserve to go that way.

As he stepped out of the car and onto the stage, he saw giant holographic images of Yachi and Tsukishima staring back at him. His stomach clenched even further as he saw the people present on the stages, all of them resembling the fallen Tributes. Yachi had her mother standing in front of it, her arms wrapped around her body as she sobbed. Tsukishima was represented by his mother and a man who appeared to be his elder brother, his body shaking as he held onto her.

Iwaizumi already felt his tongue getting tied as the Mayor of the District welcomed him to the stage. Iwaizumi could feel all eyes on him as he stepped forward, his mouth hovering over the microphone. He looked at the images of the Tributes in front of him, their faces forever frozen in time as young souls who couldn’t grow up and lost their lives too soon. He looked at the cue cards that Osamu had given him, beginning to read off from them as he tried to steady himself.

“Thank you for allowing me to pay a visit to your District. This year, your District was represented by two young people who lost their lives tragically… I…” Iwaizumi stuttered. He felt the words dying in his throat as he scanned through the paper. It sounded so wrong, so rehearsed that he couldn’t even feel anything related to pity for the Tributes families. He felt sick at how he was supposed to just talk about Panem and how glorious it was instead of honouring the Tributes that had died.

Slowly, he let his hand drop to his side, the cue card getting crushed under his grip as he turned to look at the Tribute’s families, Yachi’s small face looking back at him as he gulped.

“I didn’t have the chance to get to know Tsukishima well. Although he died on the first day in the Arena, he did so because he was protecting the one he loved and cared about. For that, I truly applaud him.” The sound of choked sobs came from Tsukshima’s family, especially from his brother who looked close to collapsing to the ground. His mother held him up as Iwaizumi continued his speech, his eyes turning to the woman standing for Yachi.

“I didn’t know Yachi well, although my friend Oikawa was with her and Suga-san from District 6 most of the time. I didn’t see her get killed, but I know it was swift and painless. But I can never forget the regret of not being able to save her life or Suga-san’s because of my hesitation. If I had just moved faster that day, had just shot quicker, they might have still lived. Yachi and Tsukishima were too young to go, and for that, I truly apologise for what has happened. I cannot bring them back, but I promise you, I will continue to uphold their honour as the tour goes on and remember them for the rest of my life,” Iwaizumi said as he bowed low, his hair touching the mic as he tried to choke back the tears. He could still remember Oikawa’s pained howls as he cried out for Suga and Yachi and how Iwaizumi had failed to save them.

He could have saved them then, but how would he be able to win if they had lived?

A soft whistle filled the air as a boy raised three fingers into the air. His freckled face was filled with anger and determination as he held his fingers in the air, staring straight at Iwaizumi with his eyes tracked to the pin on his chest. The boy mouthed something to him as the crowd began to do the same, the family members of Yachi and Tsukishima’s families raising their fingers into the air until the entire crowd had their hands raised.

Iwaizumi had remembered one time where his father had shown him what it meant. He and his brothers were seated around him, the older Iwaizumi smiling as he held up three fingers and gave a low whistle.

_“When you see people doing this, this means they could doing it out of respect for someone, or even saying goodbye. Whenever you aren’t allowed to speak any words or wish to show your gratitude towards someone, you can always use this,” he smiled. His wife swiped a dirty dishcloth at the back of his head, telling him off for teaching the children such things as the brothers bickered at how cool it was._

Now, the effect of it was sending chills down Iwaizumi’s spine as he saw Peacekeepers beginning to march forward, breaking the crowd apart to reach for the freckled boy. People tried to stop them from grabbing him, the boy barely struggling in their grips as Tsukshima’s brother yelled for them to stop.

“No! Not Tadashi! You can’t take Tadashi too!” he yelled as the boy was dragged towards the stage. Iwaizumi tried to reach out to help when he felt himself behind dragged backwards, strong arms gripping him as he squirmed.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?!” he yelled as the Peacekeeper snapped at him to shut up. Matsukawa and Osamu were being herded in by Peacekeepers as well, their eyes wide as the Peacekeepers dragged Tadashi onto the stage and took aim. Iwaizumi screamed as the boy looked at him one last time, a sad smile on his face as the words he had said earlier came flooding back to him when he heard the single gunshot filling the air.

“Thank you.”

“STOP!” he yelled as Tadashi collapsed onto the ground, screams erupting from the square as Peacekeepers tried to keep order in the crowd. Iwaizumi tried to fight off the Peacekeepers holding onto him, struggling as he was thrown into an empty room with Osamu and Matsukawa, their faces still in shock as Iwaizumi went to pound on the door before Matsukawa pulled him back.

“What the hell was that about?! Why did they suddenly decide to kill him?!” Iwaizumi yelled as Matsukawa gripped his shirt, his eyes moving to the pin on his chests as he growled, “I knew letting you wear this is a bad idea.”

“What?”

“You know what the hell the mocking jay stands for right? With your speech about trying to save the Tributes and wearing the pin, its almost as though you’re mocking the Capitol for keeping you alive. They don’t need a Victor with compassion for the fallen and stirring hope in the hearts of the people of the Districts. They want to make sure the Districts lose hope when their Tributes die, not give them hope that someone will stand up for them. I thought no one would be able to see the pin on your chest, but looks like they can,” Matsukawa growled as he reached to yank it off when Iwaizumi smacked his hand away.

“As if the crowds would be affected by a small pin.”

“Iwaizumi, the Capitol is already reeling from the loss of Oikawa. They feel pity for you losing your childhood friend and love, some of them even saying to bring Oikawa back. People are beginning to see how awful these Games are and how it tears people apart; all they need is a sign to confirm their thoughts.”

Iwaizumi’s fingers flitted to his pin, his fingers touching the cool metal as he gripped his hand around his chest. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he thought of how he had just caused someone to be killed, and it was all because of a stupid pin.

Just how many more people are going to die because of him?

“At any rate, don’t wear it again, you got it? Thank goodness this happened in the first District, or else shit would go down if this happened with the others,” Matsukawa groaned before pulling Iwaizumi into his arms, letting the boy sob into his shoulder as Osamu grunted, “Well, that was a great way to kick off the Tour.”

…

“Enjoying yourself Tooru?’ a voice purred as Oikawa hissed in his bonds, trying to twist himself to get free. He didn’t know when was the last time he was even allowed to go to the toilet or even have a bit of modesty, his body wrecked from the amount of abuse from his owner as the person ran a hand up his chest.

“How about I give you a little treat? I’m sure you would want to see this,” the woman smiled as she turned on the holographic TV to reveal a large boy around his age standing before a crowd, his hair messy and the scowl on his face prominent as he tried to read something from the cue card. Oikawa’s heart clenched at how the boy seemed so familiar to him, yet at the same time, he couldn’t quite place where he had seen him. He couldn’t even remember who he was at this time.

“Like what you see? Shame I couldn’t have him as well, he would make a great pet,” his mistress smiled as she reached to lick his cheek, shivers going down Oikawa’s spine as he tried to squirm away. His eyes continued to train on the TV as he saw the pictures of two Tributes staring back at him, the girl’s small face creating knots in his stomach as various images flooded through his mind.

_Blood and tears in a meadow._

_An arrow sticking out of someone’s neck._

_A scream for help as a silver-haired boy tackled another against the tree, trying to stop him from moving even as an arrow pierced his chest._

_The sound of his name being screamed in the air as an arrow whistled past him, embedding itself into flesh as he felt warm arms around him._

_“Oikawa, you’re alright.”_

Oikawa felt his face getting wet as he sniffled, wishing he could reach out and wipe those tears away. Instead, he felt someone wiping them away from him, their tongue tough against his skin as they flicked the TV off.

“Come on, now. Don’t tell me you’re getting all sad over that? Come on, let me show you just how much you should cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... don't murder me for killing off Yamaguchi but I felt there was no way he would sit down and do nothing after losing his best friends.
> 
> Sorry about that?
> 
> Next chapter will be out tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Writing up this story so far is ok and I kinda got most of the drafts ready so that's good news! Would need to rewatch the movies and anime to get more ideas and all but so far, looks like this is going ok.
> 
> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos! Even in these troubling times, writing does help me get some stress off my shoulders and also being able to see others enjoying reading this is a bonus! My thesis is going ok (I think) and I should be alright in sending it in next week so cheers to that (more writing time once that is out of the way!).
> 
> Enjoy!

Even as the Victory Tour progresses, things didn’t get any easier for Iwaizumi. Every time he has to stare at the faces of Tributes he had killed or allowed to be killed, he felt himself get sick in the stomach to the point of wanting to wrench. The worst thing was that he couldn’t do anything to help the families of those who died, even worst still when he saw that some of them had left so many younger siblings, elderly parents, broken-hearted lovers.

In District 7, he had to stomach the pain of seeing Bokuto Koutarou’s family of six squished on top of the stage, his younger siblings sobbing as Iwaizumi spoke of their big brother. While Iwaizumi had never directly talked to the boy, he knew he was a bundle of energy that helped light the way of those around him, his smile contagious. His younger siblings looked just like him, miniature things with his crazy wild hair and hair colour. His mother looked into Iwaizumi’s eyes, her golden eyes threatening to peel him apart if he dared look at her any longer.

Akaashi’s family consisted of elderly parents. Both of them were in wheelchairs as they wept for their son, his solemn face looking into Iwaizumi’s eyes with a stab to the gut. The boy had died right in front of his eyes to ensure he could win, and his family now paid the price for it. Iwaizumi wished he could just tell them he was sorry, that he wished he could have turned back the clock and be one of those who died, but he knew he would never be able to do so.

So the only thing he could do was apologise over and over, knowing that hatred and the ghosts of the Tributes who had died would haunt him to the end of his days.

Many times he woke up feeling the sensation of himself getting choked, water pressing around him as Oikawa tried to drown him. He felt himself getting blown into pieces, Kenma’s wild eyes shining with mad glee as he felt himself crumble into ash. He felt himself getting pierced by arrows over and over by Shirabu, trackerjackers stinging his body until he woke up sweating and sobbing the way Hinata had died.

He relived their deaths over and over and he couldn’t stop himself from breaking down.

District 6 and 1 were the hardest to go to. In District 6, he caught sight of a bearded teenager, his eyes streaked with tears as he tried not to cry. On the stage, both Tributes had left behind families with younger siblings, their parents unable to hold back their tears as Iwaizumi spoke of them. He hadn’t known Suga very well and hadn’t even met Daichi, but just looking at their faces staring back at him made him wish he had the chance to get to know them.

District 1 was the worst. Hinata’s mother was sobbing as his younger sister clung onto her mother’s skirts, her sharp eyes darting at Iwaizumi’s face as she tried not to cry. She looked just like her older brother; a shock of orange hair tied in pigtails, eyes that made your skin crawl and an aura for revenge emitting from her. Iwaizumi had seen the footage of how Hinata died, and he couldn’t help but think that had been one of the worst ways for the Tributes to die.

Kageyama Tobio was the saddest of them all. On his stage, no one was even representing him. Iwaizumi thought it was strange considering that Kageyama’s parents were still alive but he found it heartbreaking that no one even seemed to want to remember the boy with the scowling face. Kageyama would have won if he had managed to kill Iwaizumi and Oikawa in time, but instead, Iwaizumi was the one who claimed his life.

He could still remember Kageyama’s haunting words in his mind as he spoke to the crowd, his heart clenching as he remembered how sad Kageyama had been as he spat out.

_“I have no one to return to. I have nothing left. Even if I win or if I die, it doesn’t matter. No one will remember me.”_

“At least we’re done with the District part of the tour,” Matsukawa grunted as he sat down in his chair, loosening his collar as he swiped up a glass of whiskey from the table. Iwaizumi was still reeling from being in District 1 earlier, his heart beating against his chest as he tried to calm down. Images of Kageyama dying kept replaying in his mind, his hands reaching into his coat pocket to retrieve the cigarettes he stowed inside when he nearly dropped them. His hands were shaking so much he could barely even keep himself together, Matsukawa slowly picking up the pack of fallen cigarettes and motioning him to walk with him to the end of the train.

He had never been to this part of the train before, a long plush sofa lining the wall. All around them was glass, allowing them to have a view of Panem as they sped through the forests. A glass chandelier swung above their heads, a slight tinkling sound filling the air as Matsukawa picked out a cigarette from the box and put it in Iwaizumi’s mouth before lighting it with the lighter. Iwaizumi slowly began to felt himself calm down with each pull, the smoke clearing his mind as Matsukawa helped himself to a cigarette.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Matsukawa murmured as he breathed, smoke curling out of his nostrils as Iwaizumi scowled. He had picked up the habit after the Games, at one time even burning through twenty a day. After his mother had begged him to stop, he had slowly reduced it to about once a day, most of the time only having one when he was truly stressed. With the endless money he had now, he could buy as many cigarettes as he wanted and still not be satisfied.

“It helps once in a while.”

“Osamu would probably complain about your smoking if you aren’t careful. I’m surprised Tendou didn’t complain about your teeth being charred by it.”

“I’ve only been smoking for a short while. Its fine,” Iwaizumi grunted as Matsukawa tapped the ash into the ashtray.

“I know it's very stressful for you to see the other Tributes families but you just have to ride it out until we get it to the Capitol. Once we’re there, you don’t ever have to leave your house again, got it?”

“Really? Wouldn’t I have to Mentor a pair of new tributes this year?” Iwaizumi murmured. He had dreaded the thought of the Quarter Quell since during this time, the rules changed up a bit and anything could happen in the Games. There had been one Game where double the amount of people were thrown into the Arena and in another year, Tributes were picked from the existing adults, specifically those who had children. That had been one of the most brutal, many children losing their parents to the Games. Those Games was meant to show that even if you think you’re out of the woods, you can always be dragged back into it if the Capitol felt like it.

“We’ll think about it later. For now, rest up, ok?” Matsukawa said as he ruffled Iwaizumi’s hair. He finished his smoke before moving to walk out of the carriage when Iwaizumi called out, “Did you think it was my fault that the boy back in District 11 had to die?”

Matsukawa’s eyes were unreadable as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, “You didn’t know what the pin meant. It was his fault for interpreting it that way and acting up the way he did.”  
  


“But if I hadn’t been there.”

“Stop. Just stop, Iwaizumi. If you were to keep blaming yourself for everything that has happened, you will eventually go mad,” Matsukawa said as he stalked out of the carriage, leaving Iwaizumi alone to drown in his thoughts as he plopped onto the sofa, the fabric soft under him as he turned to glance at the sky shining above him. He could make out a few patterns in the clouds, some of them reminding him of the days where he and Oikawa would sit on the hill and point at clouds, naming them one by one.

“Hey, Shittykawa. I need you now. I really need you now,” he whispered as he closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep.

The next time he came to, they were in the Capitol and once again, he was surrounded by a flash of cameras and bright clothing. Iwaizumi could see Oikawa standing at the window, waving and smiling at the crowd as the ladies screamed his name. He hurriedly shook those thoughts out of his mind as he walked towards the car, Osamu quickly shutting the door behind them as they rode through the city. The Capitol was still filled with colours even during winter; the citizens wore coats of every colour and size, some of them not even wearing coats due to the genetic alterations they had done on their bodies keeping them warm.

“You will be having an interview tonight with Atsumu before going for the dinner the next day. I will make sure he doesn’t prod you with many questions,” Osamu said as they reached the same building that they lived in a couple of months back. When Iwaizumi stepped into the building, he felt the chilling reality of him being the only Tribute left standing to roam these halls, his footsteps bouncing off the walls as he inside.

After getting prepped by Tendou and his team, Iwaizumi was once again whisked off for his interview with Atsumu. There, he found himself plagued with memories of him and Oikawa walking hand in hand down the red carpet, cameras flashing in his face as he tried to block out the lights. When he stepped into the backstage of the studio, his mind lingered on the same spot that Oikawa had kissed him before giving him a hickey, his hand moving to touch the long gone mark when he saw Oikawa standing before him. He was dressed in the same white suit he wore when he had gone on stage, his fingers reaching out to touch Iwaizumi’s face as Iwaizumi tried to lean into him.

“Sorry, but I have to go,” he whispered as he walked onto the stage to the sound of applause filling the room. Atsumu looked the same, his fox tail swishing underneath him as he smiled and greeted Iwaizumi. He quickly talked through with him on how he had been the past few months, Iwaizumi mostly just giving a few nods and grunts much to Atsumu’s slight annoyance.

“And how has it been living without Oikawa? I know you two were close and you did put flowers on his grave beforehand.”

“I miss him every day. I want to reach out and hug him one more time, but I can’t. I know he would love to be here and smiling with you all, but unfortunately, I will just have to make do and enjoy on his behalf.”

“On the bright side, you have the ball to look forward to tomorrow so go and have some fun. Are you all excited?” Atsumu roared as the crowd cheered, Iwaizumi wishing he could clap his hands over his ears and tune them out. Osamu was quick to whisk Iwaizumi off the stage, giving his brother a glare as some of the members of the crowd squealed. Most of them knew of the Miya Twins and were disappointed they weren’t co-hosts (Osamu said he would rather die than host a show with his brother).

“I swear I told him to shut his trap,” Osamu growled as they walked back into the apartment, Osamu ripping off his tie and dumping it on the floor as he reached for his cellphone. Matsukawa quickly ushered Iwaizumi into his room to avoid hearing the fighting match between the twins, leaving him to change and rest before closing the door shut behind him.

It was then when Iwaizumi realised just how empty the room was.

He had been so used to staying with Oikawa the entire time, the whole place still reminding him of how they would curl up in bed, soaking each other up as the days went on. As he got into the bed, Iwaizumi automatically found himself on the left side of the bed, leaving the spot to the right empty for Oikawa to climb in only for it to remain empty.

His fingers slowly reached over the empty spot, his fingers curling on the same spot Oikawa’s back would have been as he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

…

“Get dressed. We will be going out in an hour,” the woman said as a pair of Avox servants came in, holding onto what appeared to be a very expensive tuxedo and a mask. Oikawa’s body was aching, nearly caving in as the Avoxes brought him into the bathroom and gave him his first bath in a few days. It didn’t help that his master was torturing him every night in fulfilling their bedroom fantasies, his mind already going mad at how much he had lost.

When he was finally dressed and made to sit on the bed, he reached for the mask on the bed, its white porcelain surface cool under his touch as the Avoxes strapped it to his face. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he almost thought he was an entirely different person with how well he was dressed.

Finally, after being indoors for so long, he will finally have the chance to have some fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include a smoking Iwaizumi since he sounded so hot but I wasn't too sure how to fit it in so thats why I just wrote that he smokes on occasion just to calm his nerves after going through a phase of burning through many cigarettes in a day.
> 
> Next chapter will be out tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having trouble sleeping and thought I just put up an extra chapter for the day.
> 
> I don't know why but after watching an anime and reading a bunch of fanfics, I kept doubting myself as a writer and if my skills are any good to even be put here. I had a string of failures as a writer in the past few years and I have never felt so useless in something in my entire life. Even when writing fanfiction where anyone could pick up a story for free, sometimes I just feel the way I write isn't appealing enough, lacking in action or description or just... not good enough for the audience. It made me want to quit writing so many times and I had actually done that for months with writing fanfics and writing original ideas, but now with the virus going on, I thought I might as well try one more time.
> 
> Even if people keep saying famous writers like J.K. Rowling was rejected many times before becoming a big hit, I just feel that that is in her case. Not many people, maybe one in a billion can be like her and I doubt I would ever be like her. As much as I dream to be able to write all day and just work on creating a world of fiction or support those writing it as an editor, knowing my family's wishes and the reality of how the world just doesn't want to make life any easier, I have to push my dreams aside and face the reality of things.
> 
> On the plus side, I'm just happy I have the chance to write on this website and post stories. Even if no one reads them or if one or two souls acknowledge my work, its better than leaving a story to rot in a file and never see the light of day.
> 
> OK, thats enough of my ranting.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

“Come on now, I just managed to get you into this outfit so don’t go ruining it! I have to get there first before you do since you’re a special guest and all so don’t make me late,” Tendou squawked as Iwaizumi tugged as his suit. The fabric was itching against his skin and he just wanted to let the collar loose for even just a minute since it was digging all the way into his throat. Tendou said it would make him look up and look more confident but Iwaizumi felt he was taking things a little too far.

“Well, I will see you guys later at the party. Osa-chan, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid,” Tendou winked. He made a dash out of the door, the sound of the elevator door sliding open dinging as the man went in. Osamu sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, also having been just dressed for the ball as Matsukawa twirled in his suit.

Iwaizumi had always thought that Osamu dressed very… mundane for a person who grew up in the Capitol. He never wore any colour brighter than gold, often wearing the colours gold and black, with an accent of yellow. The only crazy outfit he had seen the man wear was a yellow suit and that was about it. Today, Osamu wore a simple black tuxedo with fox faces covering it. He also had a fox mask on the side of his face since this was supposed to be a masquerade ball. Matsukawa sported a tengu mask on the side of his face, his stubble visible underneath it as he tugged at his suit.

Iwaizumi himself, for some stupid reason, had a mask that covered the upper part of his face, leaving his mouth free. It was black with a gold pattern running along the edges, somewhat similar to his tuxedo. He sported a wine red tie which Tendou had pulled so hard he felt himself choke the first time the man had done so before finally being able to loosen it much to the man’s horror. Tendou was all about sharpness and finesse and his clothes often reflect his tastes in fashion. The only thing he seemed to respect was the fact they get to choose their own colour scheme; leave it to Tendou and everything would be bright red and pink.

The trip to the President’s mansion was filled with Osamu begging Iwaizumi not to do anything stupid. Iwaizumi already had a tendency to scowl more than he should and maybe run his mouth without thinking twice so Osamu’s advice was for him to stick to him and Matsukawa and shut up. Iwaizumi intended to do just that; he had no idea what to do with striking up a conversation with Capitol citizens.

The mansion was made out of white marble and brick, huge lawns rising to meet them as they pulled up at the entrance. Fountains spat out water of every colour, acrobats performing stunts on top of marble pillars as the crowd looked on in awe. There was a red carpet rolled out for them to walk on, Iwaizumi trying his best not to loosen his tie as the sound of clapping and cheering filled the air.

All around them, Capitol citizens were busy clapping and cheering, their smiles creeping Iwaizumi out with how colourful they were. They reminded him of exotic birds as he walked past, feeling a few hands reaching out to touch him as he shuddered. He had heard of Victors being turned into prostitutes by the Capitol and that was one route he didn’t want to take. Even the great Ushijima was now tiptoeing on the line between being a person’s companion to events and sometimes at home.

“There you guys are! Took you long enough!” Tendou smiled as he came over, his bird mask pushed to the side of his face as he picked out the food on the plate in his hand laden with food of every sort. Iwaizumi caught sight of lobsters, crabs, a giant fish being cut up to serve as sashimi and water fountains pouring out wine to anyone who put their glasses underneath them. The amount of food there made his mouth water and also think of how long this could feed the people back at his home district.

Tendou quickly got to work in shoving them towards the buffet table and making them choose their food. Iwaizumi’s stomach was rolling too much from being crowded with people and wanting to get out of there to enjoy the food that much, although he did find the sashimi good as he let it roll into his mouth.

“Don’t tell me you’re done now!” Tendou groaned as Iwaizumi set his plate on the table.

“I’m not really hungry,” he murmured as Tendou reached out to give him two champagne flutes that contained bright pink and blue liquids.

“Which do you prefer; puking or diarrhoea?” he smirked as Iwaizumi croaked, “Excuse me?”

“Take one of this and once you spill your guts, you can eat again. How do you think I’ve been able to eat this much? Can’t let these food go to waste right?” Tendou cackled as Iwaizumi’s appetite completely vanished at that point. Even Matsukawa was looking queasy at the drinks, both of them thinking of how ridiculous the notion of eating until you get sick was when a hand clapped itself on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and spun him around.

“Oya, here is the celebrity of the night. Come to think of it, I’ve never properly met you out of the studio,” Atsumu smirked as his fox ears twitched. Tendou gasped as he came over to shake Atsumu’s hand, stating he was a big fan of his show as Atsumu tried not to preen himself. Osamu wasn’t around to handle his brother, instead of speaking to a man with hooded eyes who looked like he would rather slink off and sleep somewhere. Osamu turned for a moment to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes, nodding before continuing his conversation with the man when Atsumu grabbed his attention again.

“Now where were we? Oh right, I forgot to introduce you to a friend of mine. Meet Sakusa Kiyoomi, the new head Gamemaker for this year’s hunger games,” he grinned as the man stepped forward. He had an oni mask on, his eyes glaring at the people around him as though they had done him wrong as he scowled, “Why the hell did you have to drag me to this party?”

“Come on, Omi omi! Lighten up! You need a life other than cooping up in your room and coming up with new game tactics! Besides, you should celebrate your promotion!” Atsumu grinned as he smacked the guy on the back, making him glare at him before Sakusa motioned for him to walk with him. Matsukawa shooed him off, turning instead to see Atsumu and Tendou squabbling about the latest fashion sense as Sakusa dragged Iwaizumi (more like Iwaizumi following him since the man didn’t seem to want to be touched) inside the mansion into one of the more empty rooms.

“Finally some quiet. I was about to explode thinking of how noisy it is outside,” Sakusa murmured as he fiddled with his gloves. Everything on him was black, from the mask to his gloves. He may have well looked like someone who was on his way to a funeral instead of a party, his eyes scanning Iwaizumi’s face as he looked at the party going on from the window.

“Crazy isn’t it? To think people here are wasting things away like nobody’s business while people in the Districts are starving. One day, I wonder if they would even be able to survive without knowing when their next meal would be,” Sakusa muttered as Iwaizumi looked at him in surprise.

“I’m surprised the head Gamemaker would say something as radical as that.”

“I’m just stating the facts. Just because I’m with the Capitol, doesn’t mean I agree 100% with their ways. I’m here to work, earn my money and make sure I live a life where no one would annoy me. Being Gamemaker is only a job, nothing to do it. I provide the entertainment, I survive. That’s all that is to it.”

“Even if it means killing Tributes?”

“Everyone has to die eventually, Iwaizumi. Even you,” Sakusa said. He reached out to grab Iwaizumi’s tie, tugging him close until he was a few centimetres from his mask. Iwaizumi could make out a small smirk curling on Sakusa’s lips as he whispered into his ear, “What would you do if your District is in ruins? Would you run away, or would you stand and fight?”

He released Iwaizumi, shoving his hands into his pockets before walking out, Iwaizumi numbly following him until they were back to the buffet table. Tendou was drinking down one of the pink drinks while Atsumu had downed both the pink and blue drinks, his face turning green as Tendou hooted in laughter. Sakusa sighed as he reached out to yank Atsumu by the collar and drag him to the bathrooms, his eyes locking onto Iwaizumi’s for just a second before disappearing down the corridor.

“Oho, I didn’t know Sakusa was now head game maker. The other guy was pretty good but from what I heard; Sakusa can be really brutal when it comes to setting up death traps,” Tendou said as he heard his stomach growl. He quickly excused himself to the toilet, the sound of barfing and laughter following not long afterwards as Matsukawa clapped a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“You feeling ok?” Matsukawa asked as Iwaizumi numbly nodded, adjusting his mask so he could hide for a bit. He wanted to shrink and just not have to deal with the reality of how screwed up the Capitol was and how someone had just acted as though the Tributes meant nothing to him.

_We’re only entertainment in their eyes. We’re not even human._

Iwaizumi’s eyes caught sight of brown hair moving past him, a woman pulling a man by his tie as she dragged him into the mansion. His mask was skewed with a large amount of lipstick peppering the white surface, the string holding it in place almost coming undone as the man was dragged off. As they moved through the crowd, the mask slipped ever so slightly, revealing the man’s lower face for just a moment before the woman smacked the mask back into place and hauled him into the mansion.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi whispered as he moved past Matsukawa, who shouted at him to come back as he pushed past the guests. There were a string of curses following him as he dashed after the couple, his clothes sticking to his body. He saw the couple dart into a bathroom and locking the door behind them. He nearly slammed his hands onto the wall in anger, his hand reaching to rip his mask off his face when Matsukawa came up to him, spinning him around as he snapped.

“What the hell were you doing? The President is coming out in five minutes and you’re expected to be there!” he snapped as Iwaizumi snarled, “I saw Oikawa dammit.”

“Listen here, Iwaizumi. I know you miss him, but now isn’t the time to let your mind play tricks on you…”

“I know it's him! How do you think I not recognise my best friend?!” Iwaizumi snapped. Matsukawa clapped his hands onto Iwaizumi’s cheeks, startling the Victor as some people passing by giggled at how they looked. For all they knew, they would be having a lovers spat of some sorts.

“I know you miss him. I miss him too, alright. But angering President Washijou isn’t going to help you get any better. So please, for now, just go and please the damn crowd,” Matsukawa said as his hand reached to hold onto Iwaizumi’s wrist. The boy let the man tug him down the hall back outside, the crowd already gathering to see the President walking out of his balcony, cheering as he raised a hand in greeting.

President Washijou was a man filled with mysteries. Many said he was the one who came up with the idea of the Hunger Games, although it was not possible considering he looked like he was barely aged over 70. His small stature would make some people think he wasn’t something to be reckoned with but with small stature, he made up with a brilliant mind. A cruel one that allowed him to take control of the country and rule it with an iron fist.

Under his rule, thousands of Tributes have died for nothing.

“Welcome to the Victor’s ball. I would like to congratulate Iwaizumi Hajime, the winner of this year’s Hunger Games for the sacrifices he has made for the country. Despite all he has been through, he has emerged victorious and therefore, deserves commandment for it. I hope you continue to enjoy your time in the Capitol and celebrate to your heart's content.”

As soon as his speech finished, fireworks exploded in the night sky, spelling out the words ‘congratulations’ and ‘Iwaizumi’ in the air as they cheered and clapped. Tendou complained at how bad the colour contrast was as Iwaizumi looked on, thinking of how Oikawa would react if he were to be there beside him right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think it was a good idea for Oikawa to be pulled out into the open like that and for Iwaizumi to spot him? Let me know your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Sorry about my ranting last night but just needed to get it off my chest. Going to focus on writing this series and delivering a story that you all will enjoy so please continue to watch me on this *bows low.
> 
> This chapter might get a little violent and brutal so if you're not a fan of that, you might want to skip from "Get away from her!".
> 
> Enjoy!

Iwaizumi never thought he would be happy to step foot into District 12 ever again. After scheming with Oikawa on running away into the forests and becoming cavemen as children, the sight of his hometown coming into view from the train window brought nostalgia and longing in his heart.

Even though he still had his mother there, the memories he had shared with Oikawa still lingered as well, bringing both a feeling of happiness and heartbreak at every turn he took. He avoided the forest as much as he could, with Matsukawa forcing him to go hunting to clear his mind and get them some fresh meat. As he watched the forests passing by, he couldn’t stop remembering the memories of both of them hunting beetles in summer, both of them learning how to use their respective weapons and how they had played and laughed in the fields.

As he stepped off the platform, they were escorted into town via jeep. The atmosphere in the District was as sombre as the rest; everyone looked on at him unsmiling as he stepped out of the car and onto the stage, his hands fisting the sides of his pants as he tried not to look at the face of the Tribute staring back at him. Unlike the rest of the Districts, there was only one stage erected and one screen with a face smiling on it. His chocolate brown eyes stared back at his, his cheeky smile making Iwaizumi’s heart swell as he saw the same eyes looking back at him from Mrs Oikawa, her hand on her mouth as she tried not to cry.

Was this supposed to be some kind of joke, forcing him to acknowledge him killing Oikawa and reopening the wounds of Mrs Oikawa that she lost both her husband and son to the Hunger Games?

Osamu had tried to urge him to read through the cue cards to avoid getting into trouble but as he looked on at Mrs Oikawa, he felt his emotions taking over as he spoke into the mic, his heart racing as he looked on at his best friend’s smiling face.

“I grew up next door to Oikawa in the Seam. Mum used to say we’re as thick as thieves, inseparable since birth. I don’t ever recall a time I have ever been separated from him, whether it was in the schoolyard or at home. He was the world to me, and I was his. I’ve never been separated this long from him in my entire life, and I can still fill the gaping hole in my chest that Tooru left.” Mrs Oikawa sniffled at his words as he continued, unable to look at her in the eyes.

“Our names are the opposite of one another’s. My name means ‘one’ while Tooru means ‘see through until the end or pierce’. Combined, our names can be written as ‘dauntless’ or ‘obstinate’. That means we’re are unbreakable, two halves brought together to create a whole. We are a team, we were a team and we will always be a team. Even in the Arena, I swore we would make it through until the end, but Tooru beat me to it and sacrificed himself so I could stand here now. I don’t think I will ever be able to repay the debt that cost him his life, and I will never forgive myself for failing to save him.”

Iwaizumi looked to Oikawa’s mother, now openly sobbing as she wiped away the tears, Iwaizumi’s own mother trying not to cry as he bowed low to her, his hands clenching his sides as he tried not to cry.

“Auntie, I can never bring your son back. Even though I promised you I will bring him home, I was selfish to allow myself to stand here now. I want to rewind the clock and bring back Tooru but I can’t. And I am so, so sorry.”

Now, tears were openly flowing from his eyes as he furiously tried to wipe them away, the dam of his feelings breaking free as he glanced up to the sound of a familiar whistle filling the air. Mrs Oikawa had kissed the tips of her three fingers to her mouth, bringing them high as she smiled, never wavering even as the others in the crowd did the same. Iwaizumi’s mother was the next to do so, her eyes trained on her son as the entire crowd lifted their fingers into the air. Iwaizumi silently begged for them to stop, screaming internally for them to not do something stupid when he saw the expression on Mrs Oikawa’s eyes as she smiled.

_“I forgive you.”_ That was all it took for Iwaizumi to scream out as a pair of Peacekeepers walked onto the stage and dragged her down to her knees, the crowd screaming as her head slammed into the wooden boards. Iwaizumi leapt into the crowd, Matsukawa screaming for him to come back as one of the Peacekeeper removed their gun from their holster and brought it to her head.

“Get away from her!” Iwaizumi yelled as he leapt onto the stage, slamming a fist into the Peacekeepers helmet as he felt his bones crack in his knuckles. He grunted in pain as Mrs Oikawa looked up at him.

“Hajime, don’t sacrifice yourself for me.”

“Heck no! You’re a second mother to me. Oikawa would never forgive me if I let you die.”

Oikawa’s face remained unchanged as the scene unfolded beneath him, Iwaizumi throwing out his arms to shield Mrs Oikawa from further attack as the Peacekeeper aim the gun at his forehead, snarling as Iwaizumi snapped, “If you want to kill her, you have to kill me too.”

“Oh, so now you’re trying to be noble? Why couldn’t you be the same in the Arena then huh?! You had the guts to kill my son, without thinking twice but luckily for the boy, he was smart to at least drag someone down with him! At least his death wasn’t in vain, right?!” the Peacekeeper shouted as they raised the gun and slammed it across Iwaizumi’s face. He felt a tooth wiggling free from his gums as he coughed out blood, his face already starting to swell as the Peacekeeper hit him over and over.

“Don’t you dare to talk about protecting anyone. You killed your best friend. You killed my son. Even when I wanted so badly to just stand there for him, I knew it was no use to even stand there because he is never coming back. I had abandoned Tobio to run away from the death of his sister and now, I’ve lost both of my children. And it was because of you!” the Peacekeeper yelled as Iwaizumi raised his hands to block the blows, grunting as his arms throbbed when Osamu leapt in front of them, panting as he yelled, “That is enough!”

“Get out of the way!” the Peacekeeper yelled as Osamu snapped, “You think the President would be happy for you to kill the Victor of the most recent Hunger Games because of a family matter? Wouldn’t it be bad for the Capitol if one of their Victors is killed in a freak accident after everything that has happened? The Capitol had a hard time letting go of Oikawa; if you let the other half go as well, there will be hell to pay.”

“He’s just a boy. Another murderer who survived the Hunger games!”

“No. He is not,” Osamu whispered as he turned to look at Iwaizumi, nodding to him as he felt himself being moved back by Matsukawa, who proceeded to check his wounds while his mother climbed onto the stage and held onto Mrs Oikawa, her hands stroking her back as the Peacekeeper snarled.

“You’re just some escort. Don’t get in my way of keeping the peace.”

“Oh, but I think you do know of the Miya family’s influence in the Capitol. What would happen if one of their sons, the heir to their family name happens to have a black eye? Mother would freak out if she knew my skin was blemished,” Osamu said as the Peacekeeper snarled, their companion moving to hold them back as they snapped, “Fine. You will get away with this, for now.”

“Thank you, I guess we’re all a bit civilised now,” Osamu grunted as the Peacekeeper was moved away. Slowly, the crowd dispersed, all of them not wanting to feel the wrath of an angry Peacekeeper as Iwaizumi and Mrs Oikawa were led back to Victor’s Village. Osamu didn’t say a word as they walked back to the Village, all of them filing into the Iwaizumi house before he turned around and delivered a punch into Iwaizumi’s already broken face, Matsukawa yelling at them to stop as Mrs Oikawa sobbed.

“What the hell were you thinking?! If you had gotten yourself killed, what good would it do?” Osamu yelled as he gripped Iwaizumi by the collar of his shirt, blood dribbling onto the shirt from Iwaizumi’s nose.

“I didn’t want to lose Mrs Oikawa too!”

“You think it was worth getting yourself into that kind of shit?! The Peacekeepers don’t have the power to harm the families of fallen Tributes, unlike the boy back in District 11! You think Oikawa would have been happy if you had died after all the shit you’ve been through?” Osamu snarled as Matsukawa pried them apart.

“We got the point, Osamu! Now stop making his face look even worse,” Matsukawa hissed as the man sighed, wrenching himself free of Matsukawa’s grip before stomping off into the study, muttering something about having to deal with suicidal idiots before slamming the door behind his back.

“Auntie, are you alright?” Iwaizumi whispered as the woman sobbed in his mother’s arms, “I’m so sorry, Hajime-kun. I didn’t think that they would hurt you this bad. I just thought… this would be justice for Tooru if I had just stepped up and done something. I couldn’t do anything to protect him in the Arena so I thought…”

“Mrs Oikawa, that was a very brave thing for you to do but you also know what that sign means right?” Matsukawa whispered as she nodded, “I do, but my son’s pride is more important than thinking of a Capitol who are trying to oppress us to no end.”

She rocked on her heels as Iwaizumi’s mother moved to calm her down, Matsukawa grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand to drag him into the kitchen before making him wash his face.

“You look like shit.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Osamu has a point. You shouldn’t have jumped out like that.”

“Auntie is like a second mother to me. I would have rather died if she were to die.”

“And leave your mother alone?”

Iwaizumi bit his lip as Matsukawa reached into the fridge to take out some ice, pouring them into a cloth and pressing it against Iwaizumi’s face. The boy hissed as he felt the damage that had been inflicted on him, wincing as Matsukawa dropped his hand and he had to grab the cloth before it fell.

“I didn’t expect what happened in District 11 to spread so fast. The Capitol has always been careful in what they have done, but it seems something might be in the works,” Matsukawa murmured as Iwaizumi said, “What? You think they might rebel or something?”

“A Tribute wearing a pin symbolising the rebellion. The Districts on the brink of starvation, desperate to break free. The Capitol reeling from the loss of one of its most popular Tributes, the other half to the Victor. Don’t you think this could be enough to turn people’s hearts around and make them see what is going on?”

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything as his mother came into the kitchen, quickly working to mend her son’s wounds as he thought of Matsukawa’s words.

A rebellion huh? It would take a miracle for people’s hearts to be turned by a Victor like him who was a broken mess of his former self who saw the ghost of his best friend roaming around town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for doing that to Oikawa's mother... gahh!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from writing this story, I've decided to add another work to my list of stories. Got a bit mad over Haikyuu Disney Aus these past few days and since I found a newfound love for UshiSemi, thought I tried my hand in a Mulan au for shits and giggles (nothing better to write the songs imagining how they would sing them hahaha!). You can check this out on my profile (its currently at chapter 2 and is expected to go from 10 to 12 chapters).
> 
> Don't worry, I won't forget about this story!
> 
> Enjoy!

The weather was slowly becoming warmer outside and Iwaizumi could make out the flowers sprouting from the earth to turn Victor’s Village into a mirage of colours. When he opened the window to let in some fresh air, he could hear the birds singing from outside, bringing a small smile to his lips as he stretched and got ready to go out when he heard a knock on the door.

“Hajime, you have a guest in the study,” his mother called as Iwaizumi yanked a shirt over his head, thinking who in the world would want to see him so early in the morning when the door opened to reveal two Peacekeepers. His mother clutched the hem of her dress as they stood on either side of her, Iwaizumi almost reaching his pillow to yank out the knife he had hidden underneath it when the first Peacekeeper spoke.

“Iwaizumi-san, if you would like to come with us,” they said as Iwaizumi scowled, moving to follow them out of this room as they escorted him through his own house. He was already dreading to know who was the visitor, his heart almost dropping when he came face to face with the tyrant ruling over Panem; President Washijou Tanji.

He was much shorter than Iwaizumi thought, his hands barely able to come and rest on the mahogany desk Iwaizumi rarely used. His fingers were interlaced with one another, his eyes staring at him as the Peacekeepers moved to stand outside the door while Iwaizumi stood in front of him.

“Sit down, boy,” the man snapped as Iwaizumi obeyed, moving to sit in the chair in front of the desk as the President scowled. Even though he didn’t put on any airs or even try to make himself look good, his terrifying nature and his ironclad rules were enough to make the Capitol citizens adore him as their saviour and the Districts to fear him. Not once had anyone been able to escape his wrath; you cross the line with him and you lose anything but your own life.

“I think you know why I have come here today.”

“Not really, sir.”

“Ah, but I’m sure you recalled what happened during the Victory Tour. It’s a shame such a young boy like that kid from District 11 had to die; he might have made a very good Avox to use in the Capitol but the Peacekeepers just had to shoot him.”

Iwaizumi’s fingers curled on his pants, wishing he could get out of there right now as the President smiled.

“Iwaizumi Hajime. The other half of the star crossed lovers, Victor of the latest Hunger Games. From what my intel had told me, you had been in a state of depression and denial for the past few months but now, you seemed fine. I wondered how you finally manage to overcome his death; you were so much in love with him,” the president smiled as Iwaizumi snarled, “What do you want, sir?”

“Cut out the sir, boy. I know you don’t like me any better than the dirt under your shoe. Alright, I’m here to tell you that you have started something I find very… disturbing. Your love story has captured the hearts of many in the Capitol, some of them saying that it was cruel to have torn you apart. More were swayed by your words during the Victory Tour, and it didn’t help that the District 11 boy stood up and brought back the salute of the rebellion. People are beginning to think that everything isn’t fair and now want payback for what has happened. People are riding on the tailcoats of your misery and using it as an excuse to get back at the Capitol that took care of them for so long.”

A hologram flickered to life in front of him as the President replayed the scene from District 11, Iwaizumi struggling to get out of the Peacekeepers’ grips as Tadashi was dragged to the stage. Even though everything was muted, he could still recall the screams and gunfire in the air as Tadashi was killed, the guilt still haunting him until now as the President paused it.

“Interesting pin you got there. You made it yourself?”

“Someone gave it to me.”

“Oh, by someone, do you mean him?” the President smirked as he switched the video to one of the young boy handing the flowers to Iwaizumi, a smile on his tiny face as Iwaizumi said, “That boy has nothing to do with this.”

“He was the one who gave you the flowers and indirectly, the pin. If he hadn’t given it to you in the first place, the people wouldn’t have seen it as a sign that perhaps even you were trying to rebel against the Capitol and try to rise up. The fire must be extinguished at its root before it takes hold even more, and I must say, things are getting a little out of hand out there in the Districts.”

“It must be a very fragile system to be overthrown by a little pin of a bird.”

“Oh but my boy. You don’t see the significance of it, don’t you? The Mockingjay, the sign used by the rebellion that we could never quite stomp them out. One of the greatest shames of the Capitol, and one I wish to personal eradicate.”

The President leaned in his chair, the creaking sound of the leather filling the room as he turned to look out of the window, “You’re a very ungrateful boy, you know. We gave you every luxury each District citizen could only dream off and you now want to tear it down because of losing the love of your life. How about I remind you just how much you are at our mercy?”

Iwaizumi sucked in a breath as videos of Osamu and Tendou came up, both of them seemingly going about their normal activities in the Capitol. Tendou was busy trying to style a large dog into a panda, his body covered with black and white dye while Osamu was lounging in a café, eating a plate of onigiri as he sipped some green tea, a newspaper in his other hand.

“Just because they’re Capitol citizens, doesn’t mean that I don’t have the license to kill them. I can always make them disappear in a blink of an eye, turn them into Avoxes and force them to serve you.”

“You’re sick.”

“No, I’m just showing you how weak you are. In this world, only the strong will survive and believe me, I don’t think you have much in you to call yourself a strong challenger.”

President Washijou slipped out of the chair, his shoes clicking onto the ground as he walked out of the room, his hands clasped behind his back before turning to look at Iwaizumi one last time.

“If you focus on your past too much, you wouldn’t be able to handle the current situation in front of you. Oikawa Tooru is gone, and you better not let him drag you into the grave with him.”

The President walked out of the room, the Peacekeepers trailing after him. Iwaizumi remained seated in his seat even as the door closed behind them, his head falling into his hands as he tried not to look at the videos of Tendou and Osamu in the Capitol, their lives now in danger because of him.

Shit, what had he done?

…

“Hajime, are you alright?’ his mother asked for the 100th time since that day. Ever since his encounter with the President, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but be paranoid about always being watched. When the man had left, he had gone and turned everything in the house upside down, trying to find hidden cameras in case they were watching him and his mother. His paranoia went a little overboard and Matsukawa had to knock some sense into him when he came barrelling into his house and turning the house inside out.

“For goodness sakes, Iwaizumi! Just relax!!! I know you’re worried about them spying on them back in the Capitol but you can’t do anything about it!”

“It's my fault! It's my fault everyone is going to get killed.”

“Listen. Osamu may not look like it but his family is one of the most influential in the Capitol. Removing him from the limelight is going to put President Washijou in a bad position and Tendou isn’t exactly easy to get rid off either. So for now, please, just, try and relax. However that might be.”

His mother looked at him in concern as Iwaizumi sat in the couch, a cigarette in hand as he tried to drown himself in the nicotine. The only thing it was doing to him now was choking on smoke and feeling even sicker.

Now, he was about to see what his actions had caused everyone else.

One year ago he had been in this very same position and he never expected to have made it out alive to see the next Hunger Games.

“To mark our third Quarter Quell, this year, we will be reaping the Tributes from the existing pool of Victors. This is to show that even though you are the most powerful, you still have to fight for the right to live. We look forward to seeing you in the Capitol soon. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour,” President Washijou announced as the cigarette fell from Iwaizumi’s hands, his feet moving to run out of the house as he slammed the door behind him.

He heard the distant sound of glass smashing against the wall followed by pained howls as Matsukawa reacted to the news, Iwaizumi’s feet carrying him away from it all. He passed by onlookers, most of them just looking at him with pity as he made a break for the forests. He didn’t care when the wires of the fence pricked into his skin, drawing blood as he tore through it, not caring even if anyone saw him as he collapsed in the field overlooking the forests beyond.

Slowly, Iwaizumi felt himself unravel as he put his head in his hands, sobbing as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the words of his verdict.

Why?

Why did Oikawa’s death have to be for nothing?

Iwaizumi stayed there until the sun set, the cold night air biting into his skin until he was finally forced to leave. When he stepped into the house, his mother quickly wrapped him up in a blanket and huddled him into the living room, placing a warm drink in his hands as she took him in her arms and cradled him. Iwaizumi hadn’t cried this much in ages, the last time having been when his brothers and father had died.

“Hajime. You will be alright. You’ll be alright,” his mother whispered as she rocked him against her, Iwaizumi’s tears drying up as he tried to wake up from this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna make a wild guess who the Tributes from the other Districts would be?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through a bit of a slump now but managed to write most of the chapters for this story so all is well.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Reaping was anything but a happy occasion.

While most of the children of District 12 have managed to escape certain death this round, Iwaizumi was forced to enter the Arena he had fought so hard to escape from just a year ago and Matsukawa had to relive the hell that took away everything from him. Matsukawa nodded to him as they took the stage, Osamu looking worse for wear as he stepped forward to make the announcement.

“This year marks the third Quarter Quell. We will be picking the Tributes now from the current pool of Victors. Let’s begin.”

In front of him were two large glass bowls, both filled with just one piece of paper each. Iwaizumi wanted to choke at how he had managed to drag Matsukawa into this mess with him, the man already having lost everything in his Hunger Games. Osamu nodded to the two of them, his hands reaching into the large bowls as he pulled out the names in turn.

“The first Tribute is Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“The second Tribute is… Matsukawa Issei. Congratulations on being chosen to represent your District.” Osamu said the words as though they were poison, his voice acid as the two Tributes faced each other. Matsukawa smiled weakly as he lifted a hand to Iwaizumi, who reached out to touch his as he let out a weak grin.

“Glad to be working with you kid.”

A low whistle filled the air as Iwaizumi’s mother raised her fingers into the air, a sullen look on her face as Oikawa’s mother did the same. Soon, everyone in the District had their fingers in the air, Iwaizumi looking grimly at the spectacle when he felt himself being grabbed by the arms and dragged away. His mother smiled sadly at him as he and Matsukawa were dragged out by force off the stage and into the car, Osamu snarling at being manhandled as they were forced inside.

The ride to the station was quiet, all three of them being dumped unceremoniously into the train and the door slamming shut behind them. This time, no one was there to say goodbye to them, most of the citizens already having been shoved back into their homes as Peacekeepers threatened punishment if anyone dared try to give anything to the Tributes.

“What in the living shit was that?! Picking you guys after the hell you went through?! What kind of bullshit is that?!” Osamu snarled as he threw his tablet against the wall. The object bounced off the wall, falling onto the floor with a thud as Osamu tried his best not to stomp on it. The man was livid, his mouth curled into a snarl as he slammed a fist into the wall over and over until there was a visible dent in the wallpaper.

“Hey, Osamu. No use over crying on what happened so let us come up with a battle plan on what to do instead, got it?” Matsukawa said as he placed a hand on Osamu’s shoulder, seeming to calm the man a little bit as the escort sighed.

“Fine. Damn, I’m beginning to wonder if I’m actually being paid to be Charon who escorts the dead to the underworld or something now,” he mumbled as he swiped a couple of onigiri off the buffet table on the way to the crowd of sofas surrounding a coffee table. Chewing on the food seemed to calm him down ever so slightly as he scrolled through the Tributes who had been announced, his mouth turning into a grimace as the names and faces came up.

Iwaizumi recognised some of the faces and names of the ones called up. These were the strongest tributes to have ever gone through the Hunger Games, some of them vicious enough to end their Games within a day after going on a killing spree. He gulped when he saw the representative of District 7, a man who had brought down enemies much larger than himself with nothing more than a single dagger, cleaving through them all without a second thought.

The little Giant of District 7, Hoshiumi Korai.

“We had quite a pick of the litter this year,” Osamu murmured as he walked them through who had been chosen. The three decided to relocate into the mini theatre, Osamu bringing up the videos of the Reapings as Matsukawa grunted, “Wow, we did have to be stuck with the worst of the worse.”

Hoshiumi was screaming profanities on the screen as he was dragged away by Peacekeepers, shouting at how ridiculous everything was. His Escort couldn't be bothered as the Tribute tried to bit the arm of one of the Peacekeepers.

“You told me I get to live a quiet life after all the shit that happened!! What the hell is this supposed to mean?!” he screamed as he nailed a Peacekeeper in the helmet. The man staggered back as Hoshiumi attempted to choke him before being put down by a taser gun, his tiny body spasming as the cameras died. Osamu clicked his tongue as he moved on to the next one, the man’s hulking size making Iwaizumi gulp as he saw just how huge he was.

“Ah, I remembered this guy. He managed to get rid of everyone with nothing more than a shield, which is a feat on his own. Aone Takanobu of District 8, the Iron Giant. He’s one of the few from that District that can pack a punch and his partner isn’t any better either. Futakuchi may have one of the worse mouths in existence but he knows how to kill someone with an axe,” Matsukawa muttered as they watched the two Victors raising their hands into the air. Aone’s face was pulled into a scowl, Iwaizumi unable to make out exactly how he was thinking due to the lack of eyebrows and Futakuchi’s face was curled into a sneer that basically told the Capitol to **** themselves.

“Next up is Nekomata Yasufumi. He won the Hunger Games about 70 years ago with nothing more than his wits. Heard he was the one who developed District 3 into a powerhouse for mechanics and machinery and has even invented some of the technology the Capitol uses. He basically blew up most of this opponents sky high during his games or just buried them under rubble. His Arena was a ruined city; plenty of ways to kill Tributes by toppling bricks on top of them or making landmines,” Matsukawa grunted as the face of an old man flashed on the screen. The crowd was shouting at how ridiculous it was for him to have been chosen, although the man merely smiled and waved as he was escorted off. When he looked into the camera, the eyes that looked back at him reminded him of the eyes Kenma had of killing intent, clear and daunting even though they were several hundred miles apart.

“Let’s not forget District’s 1 and 2. For District 2 we have Naoyasu Kuguri and Daishou Suguru. Slimy bastard, Suguru is. The guy basically manipulated everyone to turn against each other before killing off those who were left. Kuguri is an unknown factor; the guy basically waited out for most people to be dead in the Games before killing off the final opponent, although a tsunami did the job for him. His Games lasted about two weeks before the Gamemakers got bored and decided to spice things up.

And last but not least, we have Yamagata Hayato and… oh, now that’s interesting,” Matsukawa mused as a man’s name was called out. The owner of the name flinched as he moved forward, Iwaizumi taking note at how he was bound in a wheelchair before a hand was thrown out to stop him.

“I volunteer as Tribute,” Ushijima said as the man grabbed his arm, begging for him not to go.

“Wakatoshi, don’t. I’m already dead weight to everyone by not being able to even move.”

“No, Eita. Stay here and let me handle this,” Ushijima said as he pressed a hand onto the guy’s head before pressing a kiss to his forehead. The ash-blond haired man tried not to tear up as he hugged Ushijima, who proceeded to stand beside Yamagata who grinned at him before shaking hands.

“Semi Eita. He won the Games after Ushijima. While he got caught when a building collapsed on him, he managed to finish off the last Tribute before being announced as the winner. Even though he begged for them to kill him, they let him live, although they couldn’t do anything to save his legs. I doubt they couldn’t with all the technology they have in the Capitol, but they just wanted to show that even a Victor would never be able to truly live again after the Games.”

Semi was sobbing as Ushijima and Yamagata boarded the train, Ushijima turning to look at him one last time before the door closed. Iwaizumi could see the clear frustration in Semi’s eyes, the man silently cursing the world for his misfortune as the screen finally went blank.

“Well then, do you know if you want to try and make allies of any of them?” Osamu asked as Matsukawa groaned, “Definitely not Ushijima. The guy wouldn’t even bat an eyelid at us.”

“Daishou is out of the question. I don’t want a man on my team I can’t even trust. Nekomata-san might be a good one…” Iwaizumi murmured as Osamu placed another onigiri in his mouth.

“It will be tricky since I will be the only one looking for Sponsors and chatting up with other Mentors and Escorts. Try your best when you’re in training and see what you can get out of it,” Osamu said, finishing his onigiri before turning to clap his hands onto both men’s shoulders.

“I don’t know what kind of stupid joke this is supposed to be, but I assure you, you two will make it out alive. These guys may be the strongest challengers you could ever get, but they are just human and if you do it right, you can even topple them,” he said as he brought them two into a hug. Both men were shocked at how Osamu had hugged them since he was anything but the hugging type, Osamu letting them go before shoving them to the dining table under the pretence of them needing to eat up. Iwaizumi had to appreciate having Osamu as an Escort since he actually treated them like human beings, unlike other Escorts who just saw tributes as a well of using them to increase their status.

“Hey, Matsukawa. You sure you can hold up a fight in the Arena?” Iwaizumi asked as Matsukawa smirked, “Hey, I can still wield a trident without any problems. I’ve been sober for quite a while now so my senses should be coming back to me.”

“You mean you’ve only been sober for the past few days,” Osamu pointed out as Matsukawa gawked, “Hey! It's better than having been drunk for the past ten years.”

Matsukawa poured out some juice into a glass to make a point, smirking at Osamu as he held up the glass.

“Well, Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in our favour,” he smirked as Iwaizumi and Osamu did the same, their glasses clinking together as the train rumbled off towards the Capitol.

…

The room was dark save for the sound of a scene playing over and over on the screen. Oikawa stared as he tried to warm himself up, his body aching from all the abuse he had been put through as his eyes looked at the boy standing in the crowd. He couldn’t quite make out the other boy being dragged onto the stage, although he looked pretty familiar. Heck, he didn’t even know how he himself looked like since he hadn’t even glanced at the mirror since he had been imprisoned.

“I volunteer as Tribute!” he yelled as Oikawa focused on the boy, his hands reaching to touch him as he felt the single name in his memory bubbling up.

“Iwa-chan,” he whispered as he collapsed onto the bed, wishing that he would one day finally be able to know who the boy was.


	9. Chapter 9

Iwaizumi spend nearly the entire night watching Matsukawa’s Hunger Games. The man was right about being able to wield a weapon well; he had been gifted a trident during his Games and with Hanamaki backing him up, it was no wonder they managed to last until the end. His Arena had been one situated in a ruined city that got flooded by lava every two hours, Iwaizumi glad that he hadn’t needed to go through that hellish sort of Arena.

He analysed each of Matsukawa’s movements, the Victor having a deadly aim and mind that mimics that of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s teamwork. With the two of them having been best friends since they were in diapers, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were a near reflection of Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the Arena.

He watched as an 18 year old Matsukawa speared a Tribute through the chest, Hanamaki bringing up the rear as he threw daggers at the fallen Tributes comrade. Just like that, they had taken out the Career tributes who had been favourites to win the Games, both of the high fiving each other when the door to the room clicked open to reveal a sleep mussed Matsukawa. He looked at his former partner’s face smiling on the screen, a sad smile forming on his lips as he plopped down next to Iwaizumi.

“Did you not believe me when I said I could fight?”

“No. I just… just wanted to see you in action.”

“If I were to be honest, Makki was the reason I even managed to survive for that long. I hardly ever watched my back when fighting, always just staring at what was in front of me. He often warned me of how open I was and how I could be stabbed in the back, and that technically happened. Anyways, that’s all over now so when we’re in the Arena, this time, I will make sure I will keep your back.”

Iwaizumi hadn’t discussed with him on what would happen in the event that they were the only ones left and they needed to face each other off. Matsukawa seemed to have picked up on that, his hand reaching to ruffle Iwaizumi’s hair as he smirked, “Don’t worry, Iwaizumi. We’ll worry about that once the time comes. For now, we have to please the crowd. I heard that Tendou whipped up quite a bunch of interesting costumes this round.”

Matsukawa stood up to leave, leaving Iwaizumi to continue staring at the screen with Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s faces frozen, one of them forever trapped behind that screen as he switched it off. He let himself fall onto the couch, sleep slowly overtaking him as he closed his eyes, wishing he could wake up and see Oikawa by his side once again.

When he woke up to Osamu knocking on his door announcing breakfast, Iwaizumi felt a raging headache pounding him. He was close to just falling back onto his seat when he looked out of the window, the sun shining high in the sky to reveal the Capitol emerging from afar.

“If you want to look like you’re remotely alive, come and have something to eat if you’re not going to fix yourself,” Osamu called from the other side as Iwaizumi sighed, moving to the dining room to see Matsukawa already munching on scones.

“Ready to wow the crowd?” Matsukawa smirked through a mask full of clotted cream as Iwaizumi sank into his chair, not saying a word as he poured himself some tea. He could still remember how Oikawa was like with the crowd, all smiles and waves as the fans screamed his name. He found himself trying to force himself to smile, a snicker coming from the other side of the table as Osamu mumbled.

“Please, just don’t try and smile like that. You look like you want to murder someone.”

Matsukawa began to snort with laughter as Iwaizumi caught a reflection of himself in the glass in front of him, nearly blanching at how his smile looked before switching to throwing a serving towel at Matsukawa’s face to shut up.

After a hurried breakfast, they found themselves pulling up into the station, the city swallowed by the tunnel as they entered. Matsukawa patted his hair as he walked to the window, Iwaizumi just realising that he looked much better kept than normal. He lacked his usual stubble and he actually seemed to be even on the same level of charming as Oikawa. His hair had been trimmed, making him look much younger than he did last time instead of a drunkard as Iwaizumi tried to meddle with his own hair.

“Let Tendou style it for you later. For now, just try and not get yourself trampled by the crowd,” Osamu said as they were met with blinding light, the sound of cheers and claps echoing as they entered the station. Once again, Iwaizumi was met with a mirage of colours that pained his eyes; he was wondering if people in the Capitol just had no idea on how to coordinate colours when he saw Tendou waving from the crowd, his bright hair like a beacon of light in the mob.

“Hello, hello!” Tendou winked as he led them into the car, all of the piling in before the fans could crush them. Iwaizumi was almost yanked in by a woman to get a selfie, Osamu gently prying her arm away before stuffing the Tribute into the car. Once they took off down the road, Osamu managed to catch his breath, Tendou snickering at how messy Osamu looked as the man growled at him to shut up.

“You guys know the drill. We have the Tribute Parade tonight so we will be spending the afternoon making you gentlemen look more presentable. I might even have to do something for you, Osa-chan. You look like a raccoon,” Tendou smirked as Osamu scowled, “One more word and you’re dead meat.”

“Ouchie,” the man smirked as they pulled up into the Tribute apartments. As they stepped out of the car, Iwaizumi caught sight of a large man walking towards the lifts, Tendou squawking as he ran towards him before enveloping him in his arms.

“Wakatoshi-kun! Long time no see! Would you let me style you, pretty please? I will make sure you look ravishing,” Tendou grinned as Ushijima pushed the man away as gently as he could. His face was impassive as ever despite the recent attack by Tendou, his eyes moving past the man to look at Iwaizumi and Matsukawa, who gave him a curt nod.

“Ushijima-san,” Matsukawa said as they slowly filed into the elevator. Iwaizumi was glad they only had to deal with him for one floor, Tendou waving him goodbye as the man stepped off to be greated by his Escort. The poor man seemed to have been freaking out on where he had been, Ushijima stating he had just gone for a jog as they whizzed up to the top floor.

“Now, I’m going to have so much fun with you two tonight,” Tendou grinned as he hustled them into the flat. His team of stylist greeted them, matching grins on their faces as they were whisked off to their various bathrooms. Iwaizumi was immediately assaulted by Tendou in a flurry of scissors and combs, the man working his way through his messy hair as Iwaizumi squawked.

“I know you look very appealing as a gorilla but for goodness sakes, at least let me make you into a _handsome_ gorilla,” Tendou said as Iwaizumi finally allowed him to finish cutting. Once he deemed him to look presentable, Iwaizumi was dunked into the bath and given a thorough scrub, Tendou tutting to his assistants on what kind of smelling bath soaps he should use.

“Well, you managed to survive that,” Matsukawa whistled as he stepped out of his room, having had been dressed already for the parade. He and Iwaizumi now wore matching body suits, black and form fitting. Iwaizumi would have appreciated if it didn’t outline his body so much but he was quite impressed that Matsukawa was sporting a six pack underneath it all.

“Like what you see?” Matsukawa grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows, Iwaizumi scowling when Tendou clapped his hands in glee.

“Now then, showtime!”

…

Meeting the other Victors in the gathering area for the parade wasn’t easy. As he walked inside, everyone had their eyes on him, some of them looking at him like a tasty meal as Matsukawa tried to give them friendly waves.

“Don’t mind. You’re the newest of the gang and you are kinda in a bit of an advantage considering you are a favourite of the Capitol. Just try your best not to punch anyone, alright?” Matsukawa hissed as Iwaizumi dully nodded. He already wished he could punch Ushijima in the face as he passed, the man wearing what looked like a Roman toga completed with a halo of light around his head. The only thing wrong about the outfit was that it screamed bling and diamonds, making him look like a walking disco ball instead of a Roman god.

Guess being in District 1 meant super weird costumes.

“Ah, Matsukawa-kun. Nice to see you,” a voice called as Nekomata walked towards them. The man smiled as he approached them, hands behind his back as the two Tributes gave a bow.

“Nekomata-san, it's an honour to meet you,” Matsukawa said as the man grinned, “Don’t worry about this old man, kid. I’m just here to enjoy myself before I go.”

The grin on the man’s face reminded Iwaizumi of Kuroo Tetsurou, their smiles reminding him of a Cheshire cat as Nekomata waved someone over towards them.

‘This is my protégé, Moniwa Kaname. He’s a bit shy and keeps denying he won the Games by default, but he’s a good kid who knows how to take care of others,” he said as the man bowed to them. He looked to be around his late twenties, although he was much shorter than Iwaizumi and just slightly taller than Nekomata.

“Nice to meet you,” Moniwa murmured as he bowed low. Iwaizumi was trying not to think at how the two of them look like they were going to work at the workshop instead of going for a parade when Nekomata pressed a button on his jumpsuit to have his body glowing with LED lights.

“Our stylist isn’t exactly the best. I think it was better than my day though, we were made to dress in actual circuit boards,” Nekomata sighed as Moniwa fiddled his fingers.

“Well then, I will leave you, boys, to it. I will see you tomorrow at training,” he smiled as he walked off to his chariot, Moniwa having to carry him on board as the man complained about having a backache.

“This is mad. How do they expect him to fight when he could barely even walk?” Iwaizumi whispered to Matsukawa as they got into their chariot.

“There’s nothing they can do about it. They don’t have many Victors from District 3 anyways and Nekomata himself did say he didn’t mind going off in a bang.”

Slowly, they began to feel their chariot pulling forward, Ushijima and Yamagata taking the lead as everyone followed suit. Iwaizumi held onto the front of the chariot as their horses began to trot out, pulling them into the darkness and the sounds of cheers and whistles filling the night air.

It felt so similar to his Tribute parade that Iwaizumi almost felt Oikawa by his side, smiling as he held his hand and bringing it into the air. Iwaizumi itched to have someone to hold to right now, the sound of the crowd making him dizzy when Matsukawa reached for his hand and gave him a squeeze.

“Come on, let’s show them what we’re made off,” he grinned as Iwaizumi let him raised their arms into the air to the sound of flames being ignited from their backs.

The crowd roared as the two of them were engulfed in flames, Iwaizumi feeling the warmth of the fire spreading across his back. While he knew he should be a bit more afraid that he might burn to death, somehow Tendou’s voice telling him that they wouldn’t burn at all calmed him.

For once, Tendou’s mad fashion senses seemed to have paid off.

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa’s chariot pulled up behind District 7, Hoshiumi Korai turning to give them a feral smile. The small Tribute was decked in what looked like a Peter pan costume, soft green material wrapping around him completed with a small cap on his head. The man didn’t look any happier than anyone else as President Washijou took to the stage, his eyes roving across the Tributes as he spoke.

“Welcome to the 75th Hunger Games! We admire your bravery in taking up the challenge of going into the Arena once again. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!” the man smiled as the crowd cheered.

Iwaizumi could feel the malice from the Tributes rising in the air. He didn’t even have to look at their faces to know that everyone wanted to murder the man who had sentenced them to their deaths once more.

Even though they would all be his enemies in a week, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel that they were all connected in one thing; they were all in this shit together, whether they liked it or not.

…

_The sound of cheers and claps filled his ears as Oikawa opened his eyes. A crowd of spectators were screaming his name, some even throwing flowers at him as he felt himself being pulled forward in a chariot. He glanced down at his body to see he was wearing armour that shone in the light, reminding him somewhat of a king when he felt his fingers lace into someone else’s hand._

_“Iwa-chan, trust me,” he heard himself saying as he looked at the man beside him. he was dressed in dark armour, his cape flying behind him as he begrudgingly took his hand in his, both of them raising them as the crowd screamed their names._

_A king with his knight in shining armour. That was what Oikawa saw in this image._

Oikawa opened his eyes to find tears streaking his face, the same name on the tip of his tongue as he tried to pry his mind on who the boy was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are at chapter 10 now! Thanks so much for all the support so far on this story! I'm going to busy for the next few days with finishing off my thesis and preparing for an interview for a postgrad course tomorrow so fingers crossed!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Iwaizumi walked into the Training Centre, the first thing he felt was that all eyes were on him.

The moment he stepped in, the whispers and chatter around the room fell into a hush, all the Tributes turning to look at Iwaizumi as he gulped. The killing intent and hatred in their eyes was clear; when they thought they had escaped hell, he had thrown them back in again.

“Now now, kids. Let’s not glare at each other and get to work,” Nekomata chided as Moniwa trailed behind him. the man was twiddling with a coil of wire in his fingers, muttering something about trying not to associated themselves with the most hated person in the room as Nekomata grinned.

“Well now, are you going to get to training?” he smiled as Matsukawa clapped his hand onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “Yup, just getting to it.”

Matsukawa steered Iwaizumi towards the weapons rack, ducking his head to whisper to Iwaizumi, “Hey, just focus on trying to get some steam blown. Everyone knows what you’re capable of now anyway, so no use just holding back. If it helps you, wanna spar with me?”

Iwaizumi nodded as Matsukawa smirked, both of them moving towards the weapons rack as Matsukawa picked up two wooden staffs.

“Let’s try to do a bit of fighting, shall we?” Matsukawa smiled as they stepped onto the mat. Iwaizumi bowed to him as he got into position, gripping the staff tightly as he lunged. He did know how to fight with spears but rarely did so since he preferred to be able to stand at a distance and avoid being too close to his enemies. Matsukawa smirked as he dodged, swinging his staff in the air to hit it against Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi grunted as he felt himself being pushed back several feet as Matsukawa smiled.

“This old man still has a few tricks up his sleeve,” he said as Iwaizumi grinned, “You know, you’re not even 30 yet so you don’t qualify as old.”

“Youth is interpreted differently by everyone, Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa grinned as he brought his staff up, twirling it in his hands as Iwaizumi tried to block it. Matsukawa’s staff caught him in the elbow, Iwaizumi almost dropping his own staff in pain as he let out a low hiss.

“Oh, so the most powerful Tribute isn’t such a powerful brute after all. Guessed everything that happened in the Arena was pure dumb luck eh?” a voice sneered as Matsukawa’s eyes narrowed. Approaching the mat was a pair of Tributes, one of them with a slimy look on his face as the other merely stared at the ground, his mousy hair sticking up in all directions. The man who had spoken licked his lips, his forked tongue darting out as it tasted the air.

“Buzz off, Daishou,” Matsukawa snapped as Daishou snickered, “What? I’m just stating the truth. Only the strong can win the Games, and I think I’m better qualified than this gorilla here.”

“Senpai, can we please leave them alone,” Kurugiri murmured as Daishou cuffed him on the back of the head, “Watch and learn, Kurugiri.”

“Learning from the King of Lies isn’t going to help you win anyways. They should have just finished off your slimy ass the moment they got into the Arena instead of letting you turn the others against each other. You’re no better than any of us since you killed most of them with your words.”

“On the contrary, if they hadn’t listened to me, they would have suffered even more in the Arena. Don’t you think it was better for them to be killed by someone they know instead of a stranger? Like a certain person here, who couldn’t even save the person right in front of him,” Daishou laughed as Iwaizumi snarled, “Shut the hell up.”

“Or what? You’re going to hit me? Or are you going to shot me and drag me into the ground? When was the last time you held a bow in your hands, Iwaizumi? Maybe it was in the Arena when you used it to kill Kageyama. Wonder how his mummy and daddy must be feeling. I heard they didn’t even represent him during the Tour.”

“Daishou, that is enough,” Matsukawa snarled as the man spat out the killing blow, “Well, maybe it was lucky you hit Kageyama instead of Oikawa. That left the guy a better chance of surviving anyway. I don’t think someone like the Grand King would die so easily from a blow like that anyways, or maybe he was just a big mouth jerk in the end.”

Iwaizumi yelled as he slammed into Daishou, his staff connecting with Daishou’s head with a thud. The man shouted as Iwaizumi pinned himself on top of him, his fingers curling around Daishou’s throat as the Tribute laughed.

“Oh, feisty ain’t you? Seeing you mourning over your loss on television sickens me. They didn’t even show you the body; doesn’t that mean something else might be happening.”

“Shut the hell up or I will really snap your neck.”

“Think about it Iwaizumi. No body, or even if they had a body, its easy to just do a few body alterations here and there to make it look like him. haven’t you ever thought that there might be a teeny chance he is alive? The Capitol is capable of so many things; haven’t you forgot how they had miraculously brought many Tributes from the brink of death after they won? Bringing back a drowned man wouldn’t be much of a problem.”

“Oikawa is dead! I know that!”

“Ah, so why are you having such a longing look of hope on your face? It's so pathetic to see people scrambling for small pieces of information that could always be fake because of a single sliver of hope. You will soon learn how it is like to truly despair,” Daishou sneered as Iwaizumi slammed a fist into his face.

“You don’t know Oikawa. You don’t know me. And if everything goes to plan, I will make sure to skin you alive in the Arena,” Iwaizumi snarled, each word punctuated with a punch into Daishou’s face. Iwaizumi almost didn’t notice himself getting yanked back by Matsukawa, yelling at him to back off as a pair of medics brought Daishou out of the room in a stretcher. The Tribute still had the gale to smile at him as he was brought out, Kuguri bowing in apology before trailing after his senpai.

“I’m surprised no one tasered you and dragged you off,” Matsukawa growled as he pulled Iwaizumi into a corner of the room. Most of the Tributes had stopped whatever they were doing, some of them sneering at the spectacle before moving back into place. Ushijima and Yamagata sent a few looks in their direction while Hoshiumi licked his lips, grinning as he turned to throw several daggers into moving targets, each one hitting the target spot on in the forehead.

“Why the hell did he need to bring Oikawa up now?”

“You know how Daishou is; he will try to squeeze every bit of anger out of you and make you lose any reasoning before striking you down. Haven’t you forgot how he won his Games? He may be one of the most infamous Victors in the Games, but a strategy is still a strategy despite how screwed up it is,” Matsukawa said as Nekomata chuckled from behind.

“Well, boy. You do know how to wreck someone,” Nekomata grinned as he gave a hand to Iwaizumi.

“If you don’t mind, this old man and his protégé would like to be your allies in the Games. I might not be able to run or fight, but I know how to make people go sizzling if given the right tools,” he grinned as Matsukawa nodded, “Glad to have you on the team, Nekomata-san.”

“Pleasure is all mine,” Nekomata said before he excused himself to go find Moniwa who seemed to be trying to start a fire to no avail in the survival skills section. Iwaizumi slowly released a breath as he slumped against the wall, the adrenaline from earlier finally leaving him as Matsukawa grinned.

“Good. Now that we have our first ally, let’s get to work.”

The two of them moved to train with their respective weapons, Iwaizumi getting hold of a bow and arrows while Matsukawa worked on using a spear. The older male was still fast and swift in his movements, the spear moving so fast Iwaizumi could barely make out where it was going until Matsukawa had thrown it into the air and into the dead centre of a target. Iwaizumi mentally slapped himself to concentrate, bringing his fingers to clasp onto an arrow notching it into his bow as he took a breath.

“Your shooting style is raw but deadly. However, if you take too much time into thinking on when you are going to shoot, you might pay the price for it in the end,” a voice rumbled behind him as Iwaizumi spun, bringing his arrow to face Ushijima in the face. The man didn’t even flinch as he slowly pushed the arrow away from him, a slight look of amusement crossing his eyes as Iwaizumi lowered his arms.

“What the hell do you want Ushijima?”

“I want to give a proposition.”

“If it's about being allies, the hell I want to pair up with you.”

“Think about it, Iwaizumi. I’m the strongest there is in the Arena and the highest chance of ensuring your survival.”

“Until you kill me in the end, that is.”

“You might have the power to kill me first.”

Iwaizumi laughed at his words, still remembering how Ushijima had called him weak and liability to Oikawa in the Arena. He wanted to spit onto Ushijima’s boots, telling him that he was wrong and that he wasn’t weak, but at the same time, he felt he was indeed weak for failing to save his friend.

Besides, he wasn’t going to ally himself with the monster who killed his brothers.

“You will soon come to understand how it is like to be preyed on by the strong. Your Games had some of the strongest Tributes to enter, but mind you, in this very room, the strongest challengers are those who are gathered here. You either swallow the pride that you have and join me or face the consequences as you’re left alone in the Arena.”

“What about Matsukawa? Will you count him in?”

“If you wish to, yes. The man is skilled with the spear and would be a helpful ally.”

Iwaizumi laughed as he turned away from Ushijima, notching his arrow as he snarled.

“If you think I would be flattered by your words and join you because I’m desperate to live, you’re mistaken. As Oikawa would say,” Iwaizumi said as he let the arrow fly, the arrow embedding itself into the target with a thud as he turned to Ushijima, “Don’t you ever forget my worthless pride.”

He shoved past Ushijima to walk to where Matsukawa was, the man eying them as Iwaizumi made his way over.

“Did you just turn down Ushiwaka?”

“Heck yes, I did. We’re going to survive on our own and when we’re done, I’m going to get revenge on him for what he did to me and my family.”

…

“Senpai, did you really have to insult him that much?” Kuguri sighed as he pressed a cloth onto Daishou’s swelling face. While the medicine was helping with the swelling, it may take about a full day for the swelling to finally go down and Daishou wouldn’t be able to practice anything in the Training Centre. Not like he needed to begin with.

Kuguri had always hated the idea of how Daishou would slither his way through everything. While he did appreciate the skills he taught him to survive in the Arena, Kuguri would avoid using deception as much as possible unless absolutely necessary. He would rather do the killing head-on than have the others do it on his behalf; if you’re going to get your hands dirty, you have to do it yourself.

“I was just stating the truth. I heard the rumours when I was here about Oikawa floating around being used as someone’s slave. Can’t imagine what they’re doing to that pretty boy now,” Daishou snarled. As someone who frequented the Capitol for some home ‘visits’, Daishou had access to information most people could only dream off. Instead of paying him in cash for his ‘services’, he delved into the world of information and secrets, learning some things that perhaps even the President himself was unaware.

Like how people are beginning to rise up and rebel against the Capitol.

Of how people are willing to risk their lives to take back their rights.

Iwaizumi had cooked up a storm he didn’t even realise he had done, and it was not going to stop anytime soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but now I'm writing this plus another two fanfics on the sides (can't get the ideas out of my head and writing this is taking a bit longer than I expected) so I will be posting maybe three times a week for this fanfic. Super sorry for not having my priorities straight but don't worry, this story will be finished in about two to three weeks!
> 
> If you're interested in my other stories, the one that I started up a few days ago is called [Tales of the Wandering Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801950/chapters/57183373) and is from Suna's POV. Basically, alien invasion taking over humanity and the boys trying to save their loved ones. The idea is from The Host by Stephanie Meyer (well if you don't like Twilight, this is one of the good books she wrote so don't judge!)
> 
> The second one is an au of Mulan called [ You Will Bring Honor To Us All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700112/chapters/56903926) where Semi becomes a boy (well-born as a girl but she dresses up as a dude anyways) and joins the war against Seijoh. 
> 
> What do you guys think of the Tributes for the 75th Hunger Games? Let me know in your comments!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ora, watcha looking at?!” Hoshiumi sneered as soon as Matsukawa and Iwaizumi stepped into the room. His partner sighed as Hoshiumi stepped up, walking towards the two Tributes to poke a finger into Iwaizumi’s chest although that took a bit of effort considering he was about a head or so shorter than Iwaizumi.

“Listen here. Yesterday you didn’t go bwah and gwah over my superb skills in the Training Centre but mark my words. Tonight you’re going to be wowed by my skills so hard, you would be frozen in the Arena as I take you down. Just because I’m short doesn’t mean I’m unskilled in killing,” he snarled. Hoshiumi was about three years older than Iwaizumi, having won his Games by hunting down just about every Tribute that survived the bloodbath. While Hoshiumi had been one to be loud and boastful about these skills since the Games started, he was one who delivered what he claimed.

“Oi, Hoshiumi, stop pestering the others and sit down like a good boy,” his partner chided as he bowed in apology.

“Sorry about this guy. He can get feisty.”

“Why are you treating me like a kid?”

“Cuz you’re one, shorty.”

“Did you just call me…” Hoshiumi snarled as he flew into his partner’s face, clawing at him as the man gave them a weak smile. Hirugami Sachiro won his Games a few years before Hoshiumi did and was just about the only person that could get the little spitfire to calm down. While he didn’t stand out much in the Arena, when he did go in for the kill, he was fast and efficient, not stopping to even think as be brought down his opponents. While Hoshiumi was going in and out with a bang, Hirugami would evaluate the situation to see if it was worth stepping in for the kill. Otherwise, he would just sit back and wait for the others to do the work for him.

Complete opposites, yet the two of them would make a dangerous team.

“I advise you to save your energy for later. Your shouting is not helping those who need to be calm before their evaluation,” Ushijima said as Yamagata snickered, “Yeah, I didn’t know you were a kid with such a big spitfire in you.”

“Don’t you dare even…”

“Hoshiumi shut it or I’m going to knock you out and let you miss your evaluation to get a fat ‘0’. Do you want a zero?” Hirugami said, the smile on his face making Iwaizumi shiver as Hoshiumi finally relented and sat down in his seat. The air was beginning to get more stifling in the room, all of the Tributes just waiting to be called in when the first of them was called into the room.

“District 1, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Please make your way into the evaluation chamber,” the mechanical voice called out. Yamagata gave him a thumbs-up as he walked past the open door, his footsteps echoing even as the door slammed shut behind him.

Now, the long wait began.

One by one, the Tributes trickled out into the evaluation chamber. Iwaizumi was starting to think of what he had to go through to make sure he actually scored well in this one and his heart was pumping at the ideas going through his mind.

He could try and shoot the judges again.

“Please don’t try and murder anyone this round,” Matsukawa hissed under his breath as the number of Tributes slowly diminished, leaving the two of them alone in no time. Since the Tributes didn’t have to stick around after their evaluation, once Matsukawa left, that meant Iwaizumi mulling over his thoughts until he got to his turn.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, District 12.”

Slowly, Iwaizumi got up, walking into the room as Matsukawa passed by him with a grin. The smirk on his face basically says “Let them eat their own shit” as he walked past.

Iwaizumi soon found himself being stared down by the judges, Sakusa among them as his eyes narrowed from behind his mask. He was standing far away from the rest of the crowd, his eyes tracking his every move as Iwaizumi saw a shimmer appearing in front of him.

So they did decide to put up a forcefield after what happened last year. A bit miffed that his plan of shooting them was out of the window, he turned to see what was available when his eyes fell on the white mannequin lying on the table. His hands moved to grab some paint off the next table, his fingers moving to write everything down as Sakusa narrowed his eyes when Iwaizumi strung up the mannequin into the air. Some gasps followed as Iwaizumi picked up the bow and arrows available, not caring at how his fingers stained it as he shot into the mannequin multiple times, each hitting various spots of the mannequin.

A shot to the head for Kageyama.

A shot to the neck for Shirabu and Yachi.

A shot to the chest for Suga.

A shot to the heart for Oikawa.

He hit each spot in turn where each name had been painted in red, the Gamemakers and guests gasping in horror as the mannequin finally fell to pieces, unable to hold itself together after being hit so strongly multiple times. As it fell to the ground in a tangle of plastic limbs, Iwaizumi turned to bow to the crowd, sweeping as low as he could as he said.

“Hope you enjoyed the show.”

As he walked out, he could have sworn that Sakusa was smiling ever so slightly, as though expecting that he would have done something like that.

…

“Well now. I can’t believe we’re in the final night eh?” Tendou murmured as he patted down their suits. Iwaizumi was back in his dark suit while Matsukawa was in white, twin red roses pinned on their lapels as Osamu clicked his tongue, “Come on Tendou. Stop messing around with them and let them go out.”

“I know. I know. Its just…I never had such fine men being entrusted to me before and to think you have to go through all the hell you are about to face tomorrow, it sickens me,” Tendou said as a single stray tear fell from his face. Iwaizumi thought the guy would never ever crack or even let out a tear, always a bundle of energy and weird antics. To see him feeling even remotely sad was heartbreaking.

“Remember what I told you boys to do and you will be fine. I’m going to make sure this would be the fashion statement of the century and everyone would be wearing the brand Satori Tendou even when they go take a bath,” Tendou said as he clapped them on their shoulders.

Tonight was the night they will have their interview with Atsumu. Iwaizumi was nervous at how he was going to approach this now, his fingers sweating as he remembered how Oikawa would always tell him to breath in and out.

“If it helps, you want me to give you a hickey?” Tendou asked as Iwaizumi blanched, Matsukawa snorting in laughter as Osamu cuffed him on the back of the head before dragging him off to sit in the audience. Once they had left them alone, Iwaizumi finally had the chance to see all the Tributes in their finery, ready to impress the crowd.

Ushijima stood in front of the crowd, wearing a white tuxedo with a swallow tailcoat. His black shoes were shining so brightly they might have managed to imbed diamonds in it, his fingers touching on a single metal band on his finger as Matsukawa whistled, “I never thought that guy would ever have the heart for loving someone back.”

Ushijima pressed a kiss on the ring before walking out, the crowd cheering his name as Atsumu greeted him. Iwaizumi listened in to what he said, although most of the time was about how Ushijima was going to win and not showing any mercy to his opponents.

“And what may this be? I didn’t take you to be a bit of a lover boy,” Atsumu smirked as Ushijima thumbed his ring almost shyly.

“I made a promise to come home to someone. I will do what it takes to win, so I can be with them once more.”

The words Ushijima spoke made Iwaizumi begin to think twice that he was a heartless monster. The brief vulnerability that crossed the Tributes face was so human, for once Iwaizumi was beginning to feel even a little bit sorry for him for being in this mess.

Hoshiumi was as loud as ever on the stage, yelling that he would smash everyone down and win once more until Hirugami had to come and drag him off the stage with an apology. Nekomata sensei was all grins as he sat in his yukata, his hands clutched in front of him as he spoke to the crowd.

“Not all of us want to be here today. Even if we didn’t have a choice, here we stand now to face each other in the Arena. In the end, those who do not wish to change will not evolve and this will ultimately lead to their downfall.”

“Ah, wise words from Nekomata-san,” Atsumu smiled as the old man waved to the crowd. Even as he hobbled up the stairs to join the other Tributes without any assistance, he cast a glance at the younger Tributes telling them to up their game before moving to sit down.

“Go break a leg,” Iwaizumi said as Matsukawa gave him a punch in the arm. When Matsukawa took to the stage, the crowd cheered as Matsukawa did a little tap dance, his shoes beginning to get coated with fire as Atsumu yelled for him to stop in case he accidentally stepped on his tail and set him on fire.

“I and Makki used to do stupid dances all the time. Kinda missed those all times goofing around with him.”

“Ah, you two were like the star crossed lovers 1.0 version of Oikawa and Iwaizumi am I correct?”

“You could say that,” Matsukawa grinned as the crowd laughed.

“So, if Makki were here now, what would you say to him?” Atsumu asked as Matsukawa smiled faltered ever so slightly.

“Takahiro, without you, the world isn’t quite as fun anymore. So, even if I do not make it, at least I would be having a crazy party in heaven with you in catching up on old times.”

The claps from the crowd seemed to be dampened by the slightly sour mood that Matsukawa had put on them, some of them even sobbing and whispering among each other as he moved to stand next to the female Tribute of District 11, who gave him a squeeze of reassurance on his shoulder. Atsumu cleared his throat, his hands curling around the mic a little tighter as he said, “Well, now let’s welcome the main VIP of the night, the most recent winner of the Hunger Games, the 2.0 version of star crossed lovers, Iwaizumi Hajime!”

Atsumu smiled as he welcomed Iwaizumi onto the stage, Iwaizumi turning to the crowd to scan for Osamu and Tendou. Both of them gave nods to him as he sat down across from Atsumu, a sly look on his face as he said, “So then, lover boy. Got anything interesting to tell us?”

“No, not really?”

“Not even after Matsukawa seemed to wow the crowd better than you?”

“I’ve never been great at talking, to begin with.”

“Nonsense, we all love your little speeches, right folks?” Atsumu said as the crowd roared in agreement.

“While I know this may be your last night to be with us, I just want to let you know the Capitol has been inspired and intrigued with your love story. Of best friends turned lovers, having to make decisions that tore each other apart in the Arena, that is the love story of the century. If you would have something to tell Oikawa right now, what would you say?”

The mic hovered in front of Iwaizumi’s face, his lip quivering as he slowly took the mic from Atsumu’s hands. The man stared at Iwaizumi got to his feet, moving to stand in front as he raised his hand, snapping his fingers as he said, “Watch me.”

His body lighted up with flames, the crowd gasping as the flames licked at his tuxedo. The suit slowly changed into one of shining armour, sleek onyx glinting in the light as a cape rippled from behind him. The crowd cheered as Iwaizumi dropped his hand, Atsumu numbly taking the mic from him as he stared, “Holy shit, now that’s what I call a grand entrance. Your stylist really went out of his way to create something amazing.”

  
“He was always a bit mad,” Iwaizumi smiled as Tendou waved from the crowd, smiling as everyone turned to clap for him.

“Watch me, Tooru. I will win this, for you,” he said as the crowd rose and cheer. Iwaizumi slowly made his way to stand next to Matsukawa, the older man grinning as he pulled him into a hug when he felt a hand slipping into his. One by one, the Tributes linked their hands with one another, even Ushijima doing so as they raised their hands as one, the crowd cheering as Atsumu roared.

“So now that you know who your Tributes of this year is, who would you want to win the Hunger Games? We’ll find out tomorrow at 9 am in the Arena of the 3d Quarter Quell, the 75th Hunger Games where they will battle it out and a new winner will emerge. Thank you all for watching this show tonight, I’m your host Miya Atsumu and let’s have a great Hunger Games!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Had a blast discussing what kind of Arena I should do for this fic with my bro and he gave me some really good ideas on what to put, although some of them I had modified to make things a bi crazier.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sleek grey and black body suit clung onto Iwaizumi’s frame as he walked down the corridor with Matsukawa, Tendou and Osamu, not exchanging words or looks as they piled into the car to take them to the Arena. The streets were quiet since everyone was now indoors, waiting to see what awaited for them in this year’s Hunger Games as the Tributes were shipped off to their doom.

Matsukawa and Osamu split off to get onboard another plane, Matsukawa pulling Iwaizumi into a hug telling him that they will see each other in the Arena before moving away. Osamu merely gave him a nod before following Matsukawa, Tendou tugging Iwaizumi along as they stepped inside the large aircraft.

Surprisingly, it was empty save for the two of them and a guard, who promptly injected the tracker into Iwaizumi’s arm. He barely had time to flinch as they took off into the air, his stomach lurching as he held onto the edges of his seat, Tendou whistling a tune under his breath as they flew through the sky.

What was waiting for them on the other side of the wall?

“Hey, everything will be alright,” Tendou said, smiling from the other side of the plane as Iwaizumi nodded. Everyone was seeming to be a bit too positive about the games this year and he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was up with them. Tendou merely continued to hum in his seat, kicking his legs back and forth until they finally descended in the outskirts of the Arena.

They were escorted into the structure, Iwaizumi playing at the sides of his suit as Tendou kept a steady hand on him. Tendou was more quiet than normal, his eyes scanning the guards that stood around them. Their fingers seemed to tighten around the triggers of their guns as they walked past, Tendou giving some of them salutes before pushing Iwaizumi into his waiting room.

“Hey, you might have forgotten this,” Tendou said as he reached into his pocket to bring up the tiny mocking jay pin that Iwaizumi had been given. It felt like ages ago that he received the pin from the boy and everything had started to go to shit, Tendou smirking as he pinned it to his breast and patted the tiny pin.

“Go get them, will you?” he grinned as the sound of footsteps sounded from outside. Tendou hurriedly pulled Iwaizumi into a hug, whispering harshly into his ear when they heard pounding on the door.

“Remember, even though you are on opposite sides of the Arena, some people are your allies. Trust your instincts, and stay alive,” Tendou said as he shoved Iwaizumi into his ejection tunnel. The doors closed shut behind him, Iwaizumi pounding on the doors just as the door to the room broke open and Peacekeepers began to flood in.

“Tendou, what the hell?!”  
  


“I will explain everything later so for goodness sakes, just try and survive out there,” Tendou yelled as the Peacekeepers surrounded him, guns at ready as Tendou let out a smirk, “Come to papa.”

Iwaizumi screamed as he was slowly taken up the shaft, Tendou hooting with laughter as gas began to fill the room. There was the sound of muffled yells and thuds as Iwazumi yelled for Tendou, his hands burning from rubbing against the glass when he finally came up to the surface, light blinding his eyes as he took in the new Arena around him.

The pedestals were set up in a ring surrounding a huge bowl dug into the dirt. In the centre of it was a ruined city, four turrets rising from the four directions of the compass with the Cornucopia in the centre of it all. Iwaizumi could see the other Tributes gaping at how they were going to get down there when he saw what appeared to be boats being tied to each of the turrets.

A large countdown clock appeared in the sky as a voice began the countdown, Iwaizumi trying to find Matsukawa when he caught sight of the man standing next to Nekomata-san. The older Tribute was smiling as he looked at what was below them, his hands behind his back as the countdown began to trickle into the single digits.

9.

8.

7.

6.

_What the hell was with this Arena? Do they just want us to try and make a run into the bowl and possibly break our necks? But if we sit down here, those who get weapons would come and find us and hunt us down. There is nowhere to hide other than those turrets._

5.

4.

3.

_What would Oikawa do?_

2\. 

1.

_Trust your instincts._

The boom resounded across the valley as Iwaizumi leapt off the pedestal, sliding down the side of the bowl as he saw the other Tributes begin to do the same. Some of them remained rooted in their spots, others were half running and tumbling through the dirt to get to the Cornucopia when Iwaizumi saw Ushijima flash past him.

Shit, he was going to get there first.

Iwaizumi finally managed to make it to the bottom, running as fast as he could to the Cornucopia. Already, some of the Tributes had managed to get their hands on weapons, others just grabbing supplies and making a run for it. He saw Ushijima pick up a spear and throwing it into the back of a fleeing woman, a scream tearing from her throat as she fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood. Iwaizumi tried not to remember that it was the same woman who had smiled and comforted him when he was being interviewed with Atsumu, now lying dead on the ground as he ran past her.

A whistle passed his ear as he ducked, narrowly avoiding getting hit in the face with a knife. Daishou clicked his tongue as he aimed once more, trying to get Iwaizumi when a male Tribute aimed a blow at Daishou’s head with an axe. The Tribute barely missed it before digging a dagger into his, the man yelling as Daishou stabbed him in the heart.

Iwaizumi tore his eyes away from the spectacle as his eyes zoned in on a backpack and the bow and arrows lying beside it. He quickly made a grab for them before coming face to face with Ushijima, the spear in his hands still stained with blood as Iwaizumi felt his heart stop.

“Get down!” Matsukawa yelled as a spear was thrown at his direction, barely missing Ushijima as it hit an unfortunate Tribute trying to make their way to the rows of weapons. The Tribute fell onto the ground, twitching as Matsukawa yanked Iwaizumi by the collar and dragged them out of the area, the sounds of metal clashing against each other bouncing off the sides as they retreated back to the side.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting us back to safety! Don’t you think it's weird that there are four turrets that rise above the bowl and a city right below us?” Matsukawa said

as they quickly climbed back to the top. Luckily Matsukawa had some daggers on him so they used those to stab into the earth and make the climb up. Iwaizumi was half dead by the time they reached the top of the bowl, panting as he felt a pair of hands yanking him upwards. He collapsed on his back, his arms aching when he turned up to see Moniwa looking at him.

“Are you going to kill me?” Iwaizumi grunted as Moniwa pulled him up and draped an arm across his neck to steady him.

“No. I’m on your side,” he said as both of them slowly made their way towards one of the turrets. From the top, he could see someone waving at them, Matsukawa bringing up the rear as they reached the base of the turret, a pair of stairs winding upwards as they began the long climb up.

By the time they got to the top, Iwaizumi collapsed in a heap as Matsukawa handed him some water. He quickly gulped it down, coughing as Nekomata gave him a pat on the back. They were in a circular room made completely out of stone, a single high window giving them a view of the valley below them.

  
“Did you get us what we needed?” he asked as Matsukawa nodded, opening the backpack he had gotten to reveal rope and what appeared to be coils.

“Should be enough for what you need,” he grunted as Nekomata nodded.

“Such a strange Arena we’re in,” Nekomata murmured as Iwaizumi moved to look out of the window. The sun was high in the sky, no signs of any life in the city below them as Iwaizumi heard the first cannon going off. It continued to go off five times before ending, leaving them with 19 Tributes left alive.

“And I think it should happen right about… now,” Nekomata said as the sound of rushing water filled the valley. As they watched, water began to flood into the bowl, filling the city until it was completely submerged in water. Iwaizumi could pick out a few more cannons going off as some Tributes drowned in the current, three going off one after another before the valley was finally filled.

“How are we even going to fight when there is water around us? Unless we can get from one turret to the other, we’re stuck sitting here until we run out of food and have to go down to the city,” Moniwa murmured as Nekomata flicked a finger on his forehead.

  
“Use your head, boy. Why did you think we made Matsukawa go through all that trouble to pick up the coil for us?”

“I get what we can do with it but wouldn’t it be dangerous?”

“Moniwa-kun, if we don’t do this right, we won’t even make it out alive ourselves. With the entire place surrounded by water, this would be the perfect chance to finish them all at one shot with a little electricity, if I could get to the forcefield and begin tweaking on the panels,” Nekomata purred as he leaned against the wall of the turret.

“Get some rest while we figure out on what to do,” Matsukawa whispered as Iwaizumi protested about needed to go scout the area but his limbs betrayed him, exhausted from having run down to get the weapons. He slid down along the wall, moving to curl up into a ball and sleeping on his side, sleep taking over him as he let the exhaustion roll over him.

_“Are you sure we should meet up with them?”_

_“They’re part of the plan too. I’ve already spoken to their Escort about it and it seems they are on with this.”_

_“Are you sure it's so easy for us to trust the Careers of all people? They’re the ones that normally backstab their allies in the end.”_

_“Not in this one. We’ve finally managed to get the Victors together and put a plan together. If we can just make it to the other side without the enemies finding us out, we can all make it out of here alive.”_

Iwaizumi slowly cracked his eyes open to see Matsukawa speaking to Nekomata in a low voice. Moniwa was busy fiddling with the coil, murmuring something under his breath as he twisted the wires together. Iwaizumi slowly got to his feet, his head pounding from having lied down when they all heard the sound of water being sucked out. It reminded Iwaizumi of when water drains out of the hole in the shower, a loud sucking noise echoing across the valley when Moniwa shouted, “The water’s draining!”

Slowly but surely, the city was being drained off water. The water level sank down rapidly until finally, the ground was dry and ready for the Tributes to enter.

“Shit, we won’t know when is the next time that the valley would fill up again would we?” Matsukawa murmured as Iwaizumi thought, “Well, guess we just have to go down and find out.”

…

_The sound of cannon fire echoing in the air filled his ears as Oikawa tried to search for the source. His hand was clutched on a bloody knife, his breathing hard as he turned to see the body of a boy splayed out below him. Blood was running from the boy’s mouth as he stared up into the sky, Oikawa dropping his knife in a panic when he saw his hand was coated with blood._

_He killed him._

_He killed this boy._

_A cannon fire went off into the air as Oikawa tried to run away from the corpse, moving deeper and deeper into the forest until he finally came to a stop. He panted before leaning against a tree, his legs aching as he curled up into himself. He had no idea on what was going on or why he had just killed someone but there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind that that wasn’t the last person he would kill._

_“Daichi!” a voice screamed as Oikawa turned to the sound of the voice, followed by a scream._

Oikawa bucked up from his bed, his heart pounding hard against his chest as he tried to sink back into his sheets. He was panting heavily as he reached to touch his eyes, wet coming back on his fingers as he whispered a new name on his tongue. The sound of it brought so much pain to his heart as he started to cry again, the person’s name bringing forth an image of a smiling boy with silver hair as he whispered.

“Suga-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to know what would happen if a Tribute who cannot swim is stuck in an Atlantis like arena filled with monsters and what not fufufufu.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and feelings about this!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a bit mad.
> 
> You have been warned.

Matsukawa and Iwaizumi led the way down the stairs, with Nekomata opting to finish off his small project whilst Moniwa went to collect more materials. The man was shaking hard even as they walked down the stairs, writhing his hands as Matsukawa turned to look at him. Even then Moniwa let out a squeak like a squirrel being caught trying to steal nuts.

“Hey, I know you are freaked out about the Games but why are so you so easily startled? I mean, you did win the Games once so why are you acting like you’re in the Arena for the first time?” Matsukawa asked as Moniwa gulped.

“I didn’t deserve to win the games at all. If my friend hadn’t taken the arrow for me, I would have died there and then early on into the Games. For the rest of it, I just hid away until everyone was killed off. I’m a coward who didn’t win because he was strong; I let the others do the dirty work for me. Being thrown back in here is almost as though the gods are mocking me for my survival, that it was a mistake and that I should die right now,” Moniwa whimpered as Iwaizumi clapped a hand on his back, the older male almost slamming into the stone wall as Iwaizumi sighed.

“Whether you believe in the gods or not, now that you’re here, you have to do everything to survive. Just believing that they would do everything for you won’t help you get out of this alive. Besides, I don’t think many people can come up with ways to burn people into a crisp like Nekomata did and you yourself know how to handle weaponry and all those tech stuff,” Iwaizumi said as Matsukawa grinned, “Hey, am I hearing you complimenting someone?”

“Shut it,” Iwaizumi growled as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, the stone wet from the flooding earlier. Iwaizumi gripped his bow tightly, his hand reaching to notch an arrow as Matsukawa held his spear in front.

The plan was to find more supplies and scout the area for potential hiding spots. Since they had no idea on how often the water would come in, they decided to come back within the hour. Moniwa would go to the pedestals and begin removing their detonators to use in the future, the man wishing them good luck as he scampered off.

“You think he will be alright?” Iwaizumi hissed as they walked towards the centre of the city. Now that they weren’t running for their lives, Iwaizumi had a better look taking in their surroundings. Whilst some of the buildings were reduced to rubble, the majority of them were still standing tall, providing just enough cover to use as a lookout point. Iwaizumi hoped the other Tributes didn’t have the same ideas as them of scouting the area now as they walked towards the Cornocupia, for once glad that it wouldn’t be guarded since all the Tributes had been forced to scatter earlier.

Once they made it there, the Tributes got to work picking apart the supplies. Iwaizumi found more arrows and daggers to use while Matsukawa ransacked the supplies, stuffing canned food and water inside. This Games would be hard since they had no natural way of hunting food of getting water; it was a battle against the other Tributes and the elements getting to them. Nekomata had commented on the water from the flood being too salty for consumption so that left them with the only option of staking out at the Cornucopia.

Once they had managed to gather enough supplies, they began the trek back to the turret, all the while keeping an eye out for attackers. Luckily for them, the other Tributes seemed to be hiding out as well, the place deserted as they made their way back in relative peace. When they went to find Moniwa, they were nearly taken aback when they saw him being surrounded by Aone and Futakuchi, the three of them chatting away even as Iwaizumi pointed an arrow at him.

“Hey, get away from him!” he yelled as Aone grunted, Futakuchi beginning to laugh.

“Come on now. If we wanted to kill him, we would have already done so. In case you haven’t noticed, we’re guarding his sorry ass against getting attacked when he goes tech hunting,” Futakuchi purred as Moniwa scrambled to his feet.

“He’s right. Don’t worry, we became allies back during the training sessions and Nekomata-san agreed to let them into our team provided they guarded me when I’m out getting supplies. I can’t continue to hold you guys back when you need to protect us as well,” Moniwa murmured as Futakuchi clapped a hand on the smaller male’s back.

“You’re pretty neat yourself. The fact that we now have a handy number of detonators to drop onto someone’s head is actually a swell idea,” he grinned as Matsukawa raised a fist onto his right breast, giving it two taps as he said, “What is the view on the other side of the wall?”

Futakuchi grinned as he did the same, tapping his chest to reveal a small golden pin very much like Iwaizumi’s as he said, “The view of the summit.”

Matsukawa slowly let his spear fall to his side, reaching out to grasp Futakuchi’s hand before grinning, “Nice to have you onboard the team.”

…

“Oi, why didn’t you tell me about your whole secret handshake thing?” Iwaizumi growled as they trooped back up the stairs. The others were still outside gathering materials, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi heading up first to deposit their supplies. The Games seemed much calmer than usual; no one was actively trying to hunt the others, not even Ushijima and Yamagata who were known to have hunted each of their prey.

“I thought it would be best not to burden you.”

“I have the right to know who I should shoot or not.”

“Well, if that was the case, why didn’t you accept Ushijima’s offer?” Matsukawa snapped as Iwaizumi snarled, “The hell I would want to team up with a man that killed my family.”

“Look, I know of what Ushijima did in the past but mourning over that wouldn’t bring your brothers or father back. Anyways, let’s just get this stuff back to Nekomata and see how things go. I have a feeling that the Gamemakers have something nasty up their sleeve for us tonight.”

…

Night fell much faster than expected. Iwaizumi wasn’t surprised since the Gamemakers could basically change the time and day with just a press of a button. True to Nekomata’s word, the city was engulfed in water two hours after it had been drained, giving the Tributes an idea of how often they could go down for supplies. Now that it was dark however, the water remained in the valley, the city visible underneath the fake moonlight shining on its surface as Iwaizumi shivered.

After going through their supplies and making a plan on who would keep watch throughout the night, the Tributes had gotten into a tight circle, trying to get some warmth. Since they didn’t want to light a fire and alert everyone of their presence, that was about the only thing they could do at the moment.

An hour after it got dark, the anthem of Panem began to play in the air as the faces of the fallen Tributes flashed across the sky. Iwaizumi barely recognised any of the faces that flashed across, although that meant the ones that he knew were all still alive. Eleven faces were shown that night, the anthem coming to an end as soon as the face of the female Tribute Iwaizumi had seen flashed in the air, bringing the Arena back into a quiet standstill as Futakuchi sighed.

“Well, that was fun. Now we have all the big fishes to deal with. That’s gonna be so fun,” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around himself. Aone was gripping him tightly in his sleep, although he didn’t seem to mind that he looked like he was about to get crushed.

“Why did you decide to team up with us?” Iwaizumi asked as Futakuchi said, “Well, I and Aone are ok on our own but seeing Nekomata-san being thrown into the Arena like that made me feel sick in the gut. I have grandparents his age; thinking of them being sent to die after all the hell they’ve been through just makes me want to screw around with those bastards even more.”

Aone shifted in his sleep as Futakuchi ran a hand through his hair, massaging his scalp as the big Tribute grunted. Even though Aone looked like a big brute, he was actually really soft and sweet; it was just his demeanour that made him seem imposing.

“Now then, get some rest. You’re going to need it.”

…

_Ushijima sat beside Semi’s bed, the other Tribute’s eyes closed as he breathed in and out of the ventilator. His skin was so pale even though the doctors had removed all traces of scars and wounds from his body. Even though he was told that Semi would make it, it didn’t help crush the guilt in Ushijima’s heart that Semi would never walk again._

_Semi had joined the Hunger Games because he wanted to be mentored by Ushijima. Despite being the same age as him, he had volunteered one year later saying he didn’t want to join the same time as Ushijima and die just like that (he always said that Ushijima would win anyways). Semi had never worked as hard as he did for the year he was chosen to be Tribute, throwing himself into training and fighting hard in the Arena._

_When the rocks caused by the detonation made by the Tribute from District 3 collapsed on top of Semi, Ushijima had feared the worse. He could see Semi’s lower body crushed under the mess of rock, blood trickling from underneath the rock as he struggled to break free. Semi had been in so much pain then; Ushijima could almost feel the same pain as he felt at that time. Ushijima had been so happy when Semi managed to take down the person who destroyed his legs, crowning him the Victor despite how bittersweet it was._

_“Hey, Wakatoshi. Its fine, you know. Even though I can’t walk, at least I’m alive with you,” Semi had smiled as he watched Ushijima holding his hand, sobbing as he blamed himself for what happened. Ushijima rarely cried, having been raised to never yield to his feelings, but Semi Eita made him feel almost human again._

“Wakatoshi,” a voice whispered across the water as Ushijima perked up his head. His ears didn’t betray him when he moved to the window, leaning out cautiously to look out at the waters. The moonlight shining off the surface reminded him of the late night walks he had gone with Semi, pushing him around in his wheelchair when the other Victor had failed to sleep from the fear of getting crushed alive.

“Wakatoshi, come to me, love,” Semi’s voice called as Ushijima saw his face emerging from the water, a small smile on his face as he reached out to me.

“Eita…”

“Come. Let me hold onto you. I missed you so much, Wakatoshi,” Semi purred as he rose up. His skin was soaked through with water, the shirt he had on damp to show ripped muscle underneath. Ushijima watered at the sight, wishing he could just wrap his arms around the other and bring him up as Semi’s hand reached his face, cupping his cheek as he leaned in.

“Just one kiss,” he smiled when he jerked back, metal sticking out of his chest as Ushijima snarled, “You’re not Eita. Begone, mutt.”

Semi cried out as he tried to claw at his wound, blood spurting out of his chest as his writhed. No, _it_ writhed. The mutt flicked its tail as it tried to pull Ushijima under the water, snarling as it grabbed onto the Tribute’s arms when Ushijima whipped out a sword and cleaved the mutt’s head from its body, its head bobbing in the darkness as a single tear fell from Ushijima’s face.

“Hey, Ushiwaka… holy shit, is that Semi-san?!” Yamagata yelped as he saw the headless body floating in the water. Semi’s head was floating in front of them, Yamagata trying not to hurl as the mutt’s eyes rolled from the back of its head to grin at them, familiar brown eyes glaring at them as the mutt rasped, “You will all pay for your ungratefulness to the Capitol. Once this is over, even if you escape with your life, you will always suffer…”

Its voice was cut off as Ushijima stabbed at it in the face, his hand shaking as the mutt finally died. Ushijima yanked the sword out of its head, unable to look at the dead face of his lover looking back at him as he sank onto his knees on the floor and began to weep.

…

_“Oikawa!” a voice called as Oikawa slowly opened his eyes. He couldn’t quite make out the person’s voice as he saw a hand reaching to him in the darkness. He tried to grab onto it as he sank, feeling something wrapping its arm around his throat as he gagged. His vision began to fade as he tried to fight off his assailant, turning to meet dark blue eyes as the boy’s mangled face snarled, “You will pay for what you did.”_

Oikawa gasped as he bucked out of the bed, his body shaking as he tried to calm himself down. He had been having horrible nightmares over and over of the same voice screaming his name and death and ruin falling all around him. Most recently, the dark blue eyes of a dead boy would glare back at him, choking the life out of him as he promised he would pay for killing him.

Who was that boy?

Why did he want to kill him?

As Oikawa turned in his bed to flick on the lights, he felt his head throb when he felt someone coming into the room, turning on the lights as they offered him some water and medicines. Avoxes worked 24 hours a day; Oikawa wasn’t even sure those poor people even slept. He was about to thank the Avox for their help when he came face to face with the same startling blue eyes that haunted his dreams, the glass slipping out of his hand to crash into the ground as he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I got this crazy mutt idea whilst reading back the first book of the Hunger Games and thought heck, nothing is worse than a little mind game.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been reading more fanfics than I have written anything gahh (reading who knows how many per day and pretty sure I've gone over 50,000 words worth of stories every day for the past few days!!!! Luckily I've got this done and good to go!
> 
> Enjoy!

Daishou Suguru has always been a man who did everything he could to survive, even if it meant dragging people through the mud or using them until they were dried up and useless. People would say he was a person who deserved to die in the Arena, but when he emerged victorious, it just proved to the world about how cunning is also a strategy that could win in a Game of raw power.

Daishou never liked the world, always cursing it for his existence and would have died long ago if it weren’t for the love of his life, Mika. Even as he tried to push everyone away with his harsh words and manipulation, she saw the man behind the mask as someone who was doing all he could to survive and needed a single person to help shoulder the burden with him.

Daishou had proposed to her before his Games, telling her that he would make it back and wed her. He kept his promise and married her the day after he got back from the Capitol, that day being the happiest of his life until the Capitol decided to interfere once more.

Despite his harsh mouth, people in the Capitol saw him as desirable enough to bring back to the Capitol to be used as one of their pets. While Daishou had known the possibility of it, he never thought he would get chosen and when he did, he protested at how he had to take care of his family. The Capitol did what he feared the most and took away everything he held dear. When he had come back from the meeting with President Washijou, Daishou had stepped into his home to find two silver platters on the table.

When he opened them to reveal what they were, he screamed until his throat went raw, swearing to kill the President over and over as he looked on at his dead wife’s head and their unborn child. Blood was still running from it as he sobbed, slowly cradling the two against his chest as he vowed revenge. Ever since that day, Daishou’s personality became even more twisted, seeping into the hearts of those he trained for the Arena. He would always tell them to make everyone suffer the way they had suffer, to use them to no end to win the Games and show them who were the ones who needed to stand at the top.

When Daishou thought he would never be able to inflict his rage on the Capitol, he had been entrusted with Kuguri, a quiet boy who, at the time of his reaping at 16 years old, proved to be one of the most talented Tributes he had come across. Even when he tried to teach his ways to Kuguri, the boy would just do his own thing, eventually coming up to the top in his Games.

“You know, Daishou-san. Even though you’re acting as though the world has done you wrong, it is also your fault for what happened. You knew the consequences of your actions, and yet you decided to defy them,” Kuguri had told him one day. Daishou had been trying to drill him with how important it was to manipulate others without getting his own hands dirty and Kuguri had brought up the subject of Mika. Daishou would have killed him if it weren’t for their escort forcing them apart and keeping them under lock and key in the apartment for the rest of the week.

Daishou couldn’t deny that he still blamed himself for losing his family and at the same time, himself.

A soft voice penetrated his sleepy mind as Daishou stirred in his sleep, trying to block it out as he pressed his backpack against his ears. It had been ages since he heard the voice and if this was some sick way of the Capitol to try and make them go insane… they were doing a great job at that.

_“Suguru,”_ a woman called as Daishou gripped his ears, trying to stop himself from looking out into the water. He knew it wasn’t real, he knew she was dead; he had seen her head on a platter in front of his eyes, cradled it and buried it himself.

Mika was dead.

She had been dead for 10 years.

“Suguru, love. Come here,” she called, her voice sweet and haunting as Daishou slowly got up, his feet carrying him to the edge of the turret window to see his wife smiling at him. The water was high enough for her to lean on the window sill, her smile as bright and kind as ever as water fell from her hair in rivets. Daishou gulped as he reached out to touch her, his fingers reaching to touch cold skin as he breathed.

“Mika, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Suguru. Come, take a swim with me,” she smiled as she beckoned him towards the water. Daishou was already enchanted with her voice, his feet stepping on the edge as he let his weapon drop to the ground, all other thoughts in his mind forgotten when he heard a whistling sound from his ear and a shriek as a dagger embedded itself into Mika’s forehead.

“MIKA!” Daishou yelled as Kuguri held him back, his arms looping under his armpits to bring him back as the man struggling in his grasp. Mika was trashing in the water, howling as she tried to remove the dagger from her head as Kuguri snapped, “Hey, Daishou! Take a closer look! She isn’t your wife; she’s a freaking mutt!”

“Back off! It's her!”

“Since when does she had serrated teeth and a tail! Come to your senses, senpai!” Kuguri yelled as Daishou finally stopped trashing and looked at Mika closely. Sure enough, her teeth were jagged, reminding him of a shark’s as her tail trashed in the water. The mutt snarled before sinking into the depths, blood trailing after her as she disappeared. Daishou collapsed against Kuguri, tears running from his eyes as his junior slowly held him from behind and rocked him.

“Shit… shit… how could I be so stupid…”

“Don’t be. Everyone wants those who they have lost to come back,” Kuguri whispered as Daishou sobbed, the two of them spending the rest of the night holding onto each other until they passed out from exhaustion.

…

Day 2 of the Hunger Games began with finding the valley empty of water. Iwaizumi woke from his sleep, his neck popping as he moved to see that Aone, Nekomata and Moniwa were gone, Futakuchi munching on a piece of bread as he waved morning to them.

“Took you long enough sleepy head. The others went to put the coil around. If their plan works, we could get rid of Ushiwaka and the others in the next few hours,” he said as he handed Iwaizumi some breakfast. Iwaizumi slowly took the bread and bit down on it, the bread sinking into his belly as he tried not to think about throwing it back up.

“I know you don’t have any appetite but try and eat something at least,” Matsukawa said as Iwaizumi forced the rest of the bread down, “So, what is the plan?”

“Make sure those three don’t get killed. Your vision is ok so you should be able to look out for them from here. They plan on leaving the coil around the valley so whoever is trapped in the next wave of water would go… ouch, I don’t even want to think about it,” Futakuchi shuddered as he wolfed down his breakfast and picked up his weapon. Now that he looked closely, Iwaizumi was surprised he could carry a shield and a spear without any problems.

“Why do you use a shield?” Iwaizumi asked as he notched an arrow into his bow.

“It protects you and it hurts like a bitch if you swing it right so why not?” he grinned as he knocked it against the wall for emphasis. If Iwaizumi wasn’t mistaken, he had won his Games through bashing people’s heads in with his shield.

Iwaizumi turned to look out of the window, his eyes scanning the city for the trio. He could roughly make out a tiny Moniwa running the coil around the side of the valley, Nekomata being piggybacked by Aone as they ran. According to Futakuchi, it had been about an hour since they’ve been down there and already they have covered about half of the valley.

The sun began to rise higher in the sky as Iwaizumi let his bow loosen ever so slightly. His arms were aching from pulling it into position the whole time, his eyes scanning for the others as Matsukawa did the same. Futakuchi had his eyes on the stairs in case anyone would come and stake them out, his spear in front of his shield when they felt the earth rumble underneath their feet.

“What the hell?” Futakuchi mumbled when Matsukawa yelled, pointing to the north side of the valley to see the turret beginning to collapse. The turret was collapsing on itself, bricks falling onto the ground as they heard someone yelling from inside before being cut off abruptly, a cannon firing off not long after as Matsukawa gritted his teeth.

“Shit. Shit,” he murmured as hit bit his lip. At this rate, every day, one of the turrets would fall, leaving them about three days to finish each other off for good. The Gamemakers seemed eager to get rid of them fast this time around, and they weren’t stopping at drowning them in water or crushing them either.

“We need to warn them,” Futakuchi growled when Iwaizumi spotted something in the distance, grabbing his gear as he ran down the stairs.

“Hey, Iwaizumi!”

“We have to get to them! I spotted lava coming from the fallen turret, and its heading right the others way!”

Futakuchi swore as he grabbed his shield, running down the stairs with Iwaizumi as Matsukawa stayed put to try and signal the others. Iwaizumi and Futakuchi made it to the end of the stairs to feel intense heat coming from the ground, his skin burning as Iwaizumi swore. He could make out the other three in the distance, Aone struggling to run with Nekomata on his back as Moniwa ran behind them. Moniwa looked worn out already, his suit charred as the lava slowly approached them from afar.

“Aone!” Futakuchi yelled as he ran towards them, Aone shaking his head as he grunted for them to back off. Iwaizumi moved to intercept them when Futakuchi swore.

“Hey, old man! What the hell are you doing?!” he yelled as Nekomata kicked Aone in the ribs. The big giant collapsed on his knees, grunting in pain as the old Tribute yelled, “Get Moniwa and run for it! You young uns need to survive this!”

“Sensei!” Moniwa yelled as Nekomata wrapped the boy in his arms briefly, “You have a long life ahead of you, Moniwa. Use it well. Now go!”

Aone quickly grabbed Moniwa, the Tribute screaming as he watched his mentor walking towards the lava. Iwaizumi didn’t try to look as he heard the old man yelling, getting dragged under by the lava as they finally caught up to them.

The four of them ran towards the turret, the lava still approaching them as they reached the bottom. The lava kept pouring in from all sides, enclosing around them as they huddled into the stairwell in a single file.

“Hell, we’re not going to make it at this rate!” Futakuchi hissed as Aone and Iwaizumi walked up. Moniwa had stopped struggling in Aone’s arms, now hoisted onto the giant’s back as they ran up. Aone was visibly struggling as he tried to carry the Tribute up, his body aching from all the running from earlier and piggybacking Nekomata the entire way.

“Hey, give him to me,” Iwaizumi said as he took Moniwa onto his back, gripping his legs as they walked up. Moniwa was much heavier than he thought, Iwaizumi grunting as they tried to walk up the stairs as fast as they could when Aone yelled, “Futakuchi!”

Futakuchi had rammed his shield in front of the entrance, his face curled into a vicious smile as the lava continued to crawl towards them.

“Someone has to stay here and buy you guys some time. Get out of here, I will deal with this.”

“You can’t!”

“Of course I can! We’re the iron wall of our District, what good would we be if we couldn’t even stop some lava? Go, Aone! Make sure this shit ends better than it should!” Futakuchi yelled as Iwaizumi yanked on Aone to move up. The giant had tears running down his face as they ran up, the soft sound of Futakuchi’s screaming until the sound of a cannon went off into the air.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi swore as they climbed up, the temperature in the stairwell beginning to climb as the lava showed no signs of stopping. They could hear Matsukawa’s frantic voice from the top as they finally stumbled up, panting as Iwaizumi collapsed to the floor, Moniwa falling beside him as Aone grunted, turning to shield them from the lava when they realised that it had stopped.

“Holy shit, I thought you, idiots… where’s Futakuchi and Nekomata-san?” Matsukawa whispered as Aone howled, giving them the answer they needed as the four of them collapsed on the ground.

…

Oikawa couldn’t help but feel he has seen those blue eyes before. The Avox who was now the person waiting on him reminded him of the boy that haunted his dreams, his fingers curling around his neck as he gasped for air. Ever since that day, the Avox had been looking at him with curiosity, their eyes watching him as he was moved in and out of the small bedroom he was kept in and the master bedroom where the master of the house had their fun with him. More than once, Oikawa was shared between a group of them, his body aching after the ordeal and his self-hatred growing as he thought of how impure he was now.

He wished he could have done it with someone else.

Sometimes when he was being tortured, he would close his eyes and imagine brown eyes looking back at him, gentle big hands cupping his face as he kissed him gently. The other boy would smile as he held onto him, his hands caressing his body with care he thought someone his size wouldn’t be capable of, whispering his name as Oikawa drifted off.

“Tooru.”

Oikawa clung onto the thoughts of the boy as he felt his body getting wrecked, praying for the day he would finally be set free and reunited with Iwa-chan, his name being the only thing keeping him sane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for what happened to Futakuchi and Nekomata sensei (bowing in apology). Nekomata is old and he already lived a pretty good long life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I'm thinking of making my chapter release days to Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday or Tuesday, Friday and Sunday (depending on how things go).
> 
> Please bear with me with this chapter, it might get a little crazy and confusing.
> 
> Enjoy!

The four Tributes spent the rest of the day cooped up in their turret. After Futakuchi and Nekomata had sacrificed themselves to the lava, the lava had retreated as fast as it had come, replaced by crystal clear water that didn’t go down for the entirety of the day. Iwaizumi didn’t know if it was just the Gamemakers messing up with the time but night came much quicker than expected, bringing with it the announcement of the Tributes who had died that day.

Aone tried not to cry as he watched Futakuchi’s face flash across the sky. Moniwa broke down into more sobs as he saw his Mentor’s face appearing in the sky, a smile on the old man’s face before it vanished. The other Tribute who appeared was unknown to them, easing their pain ever so slightly as they tried to rest for the night.

They awoke to the sound of another turret collapsing on itself, the water still remaining the same as the day before as Matsukawa groaned, “Shit, now I know what those boats were for.”

“You think it’s a good idea to go out in the open when they can attack us from above?” Iwaizumi asked as Matsukawa began to grab some weapons and putting them into the boat.

“We need to get out and find another turret eventually. The turrets have been collapsing from north to east. Ours is in the south so it might be the next one to go.”

“That means having to come in contact with the other Tributes,” Iwaizumi grunted as they slowly got into the boat. The boat had been hanging around the side for the past day or so, having had appeared the previous night bobbing in the water. Matsukawa had snatched it in case they needed to use it, tying it to the side of their turret.

“OK, you stay here with Moniwa. We will scout around and see who were the people who had been kicked out of their turret,” Matsukawa said to Aone, who grunted as Moniwa silently nodded. The two of them quickly got into the boat and set sail, Matsukawa doing the peddling as they began to float out.

Underneath them, the city could be seen clearly, making it look like an underwater world paradise. There were even fishes swimming below, schools of fish of every colour moving beneath them as Iwaizumi resisted the urge to reach out and feel the water.

“Hey, don’t get too close to the water,” Matsukawa said when something slammed into their boat, rocking the tiny structure as both Tributes clutched onto the sides. Iwaizumi nearly lost his balance as he grabbed on for dear life, Matsukawa swearing as something flicked out of the water, its tail slapping his face as he yelled out.

“Matsukawa!” Iwaizumi yelled when he felt something grabbing his arm and yanking him into the water. Iwaizumi yelled as he was dragged under, water entering his nose as he tried not to scream. His head was spinning as he held his breath, turning to see what had attacked him when he nearly gasped out in shock.

What appeared to be Kageyama was swimming in front of him, rows of serrated teeth filling its mouth as it snarled. When the mutt flexed its hands, claws extended from the tips of its fingers as it swam towards Iwaizumi, clawing at him as the Tribute tried not to let out precious oxygen. He writhed in the water, trying his best to kick upwards when he heard the voice of the Tribute filling the water.

‘You killed me. You killed me. Now, look at me. I’m a monster,” Kageyama’s voice said as Iwaizumi felt another slap in his face. A new gash opened on his cheek, filling the water with dark red as the mutt sliced at Iwaizumi’s chest.

“I deserved to live more than you did,” it snarled as it darted towards Iwaizumi, sending a punch into his gut as Iwaizumi coughed. A few precious air bubbles escaped from his lips as he choked, his vision swimming as he felt the mutt rake its claws against his chest. The mutt hissed as it clamped its fingers around his neck, squeezing it as Iwaizumi tried to speak when he felt a yell from above.

“Back off!” a voice yelled as a spear darted through the water. The mutt yelled as it was speared through the arm, blood billowing from the wound when a body dove into the water. The small figure pulled out the spear from the mutt’s body, slamming it into its chest as it writhed. Iwaizumi felt himself getting yanked out of the water by a pair of hands, his head breaking the surface as he gasped for breath. He coughed as he was hoisted into the boat, blood filling the water too much to make out the person that had saved him when he saw Matsukawa leaning against the side of the boat, a nasty gash on his forehead when a voice spoke.

“Rest. Hoshiumi will take care of it,” Hirugami said as he dabbed a cloth onto Iwaizumi’s head. The Tribute hissed as it slowly soaked up the blood, his body finally realising just how much he had been injured as the pain began to settle in. Hirugami was quick in bandaging him and stopping the bleeding, his hands working their way across his torso when Hoshiumi’s head popped up from the water before climbing on board.

“Damn that was a hard one. I was wondering when I would be able to see some action,” Hoshiumi grunted as he shook his body, water scattering over the other three as Hirugami chided for him to sit down. Now that Iwaizumi looked closely, he saw another boat rocking next to theirs, supplies set on one end of it along with several weapons.

“Why did you save us? Aren’t we enemy Tributes?” Matsukawa hissed as he tried to sit up.

“Well, I don’t suppose this rings any bells?” Hirugami said as he revealed a bangle hanging on his right wrist. Matsukawa narrowed his eyes before recognising the small shape engraved in it as Hirugami nodded.

“Wait wait wait. You’re telling me we’ve been stuck with Ushijima and Yamagata this whole time for nothing?! I thought they were supposed to be our allies, not these random country bumpkins,” Hishoumi snapped as Hirugamai held him by the collar to prevent him from squirming.

“We only had four turrets. We had no idea who was occupying each one and after Ushijima and Yamagata offered us their protection, it was a better plan to go with them. Now that we have come across you guys, maybe it's best we discuss a further plan of action back in your headquarters,” Hirugami said as Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, “Hell no. we just met you guys and you want us to trust you?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I just killed a mutt and saved your ass so suck it,” Hoshiumi snarled as Matsukawa and Hirugami held the two Tributes back.

“Alright, how about we act like civilised people and have a peaceful negotiation, shall we?” Matsukawa grunted as Hirugami snarled to Hoshiumi, “Come on, just listen for once in your life.”

“How the hell are we supposed to trust them eh? You expect us to be able to get out of this alive of this death game eh?! You just had to run your freaking mouth and put us back into this shithole, Iwaizumi so you better help do us a favour and die so we don’t have to kill another Tribute!” Hoshiumi yelled as Hirugami cracked a hand across the Tribute’s face. Both Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were shocked as a bit of blood ran from Hoshiumi’s nose, the Tribute spitting into the water as Hirugami snapped, “One more word and I will dump you in the water and let you swim your way back, got it?”

Hoshiumu shut up as Hirugami apologised. Since Iwaizumi was in no shape to do any paddling, Matsukawa took control of the boat as Hirugami and Hoshiumi went back into theirs. Hoshiumi remained silent for the rest of the way back to the turret, glaring into the water as Hirugami sighed, his boat coming to sail next to theirs.

“Don’t mind him, he can be a little feisty. I understand where he is coming from though; he thought he had already gone through hell after losing his family. They tried to take him back when he was being escorted out of the District but they got gunned down as a result. Hoshiumi didn’t have anything to come back to even when he won the Games and he thought it couldn’t get worse until now. I’ve been trying to help him in any way I can but I can only do this much,” Hirugami said as he bowed low to the other two.

“I’m sorry for any of the trouble we caused but I hope you will take care of us,” Hirugami said before moving his boat ahead of them.

“Should we trust them?” Iwaizumi hissed as the turret loomed in front of them.

“For now, we should,” Matsukawa said when they heard an explosion from inside the turret followed by some yells and curses. A manic laugh followed after, Matsukawa picking up the pace in rowing when they saw Moniwa being slammed against the edge of the window, Daishou’s fingers curled around his neck as he wheezed for breath.

“Oh, who do we have here?” Daishou smirked as the four of them came up, Iwaizumi reaching for his bow only for his arm to sting. His arm fell uselessly at his side, Matsukawa still slightly too disorientated to hold his weapon as Daishou laughed, “Come on now, try and kill me!”

Matsukawa swore when he saw Daishou’s torso covered in makeshift bombs, the same ones Moniwa had made to use. Moniwa was already turning blue from the lack of oxygen, his limbs flaying as he tried to break free as Aone grunted from inside. Hirugami and Hoshiumi were too far to aim any weapons at him and Kuguri was nowhere to be seen, possibly holding up Aone inside as Daishou cackled.

“Come on now. you want to let your beloved base blow up sky high or do you want to keep this idiot around? He was the reason why Nekomata couldn’t be saved and Futakuchi burnt to a crisp right? I mean, if he hadn’t been so slow, both of them would still be alive.

“Shut up!” Matsukawa yelled as he tried to throw his spear. He wobbled on his feet before collapsing back onto the boat, grunting as Daishou laughed.

“Look at you guys! You all deserve to die! You had the chance to just shut up and live happily ever after but instead, you choose to open your freaking loud mouths and just get us into this shit all over again. You think you’re such a big shot, eh, Iwaizumi? No, Yowaizumi. You’re freaking weak, having to have all these people protecting your sorry ass. Now you will be the reason they all die!” Daishou yelled as Moniwa gasped, “Just… just kill me already… I…”

“Oh, now you think you don’t deserve to live? How about I blow you up along with your pal here and we can have a nice little chat in hell afterwards,” Daishou grinned, his hand raising to activate the bomb when they heard Kuguri yell, “Senpai, that wasn’t the plan!”

“Oh, this was always the plan. If I cannot have what I want, the rest of you should be blown to kingdom come with me!” The manic look in Daishou’s eyes was wide as he cackled, Moniwa kicking to get free as Hirugami began to paddle the boat backwards.

“What are you doing?!” Matsukawa yelled as Hirugami shouted, “We will get caught in the blast so get back!” Moniwa had told them the countdown was 30 seconds, which was not enough time to get away and avoid getting thrown into the water.

“How about…”

“You’re more important than them!” Hirugami yelled as Daishou laughed, “Oh look at you, running away leaving your friends behind. You’re such a coward.”

Moniwa was sobbing in his clutches, shaking his head when Daishou yelled, Kuguri grabbing him by his arms as the man yelled, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Doing what's right,” he snarled as he kicked them off the edge into the water, Kuguri yelling to Aone to hold onto Moniwa as they crashed into the water. Daishou struggled even as Kuguri pinned him down, preventing him from reaching the surface when the bombs finally went active, exploding as it engulfed the two Tributes in flames. Two cannon shots rang across the air as Matsukawa and Hirugami tried to steer their boats, the waves sending them back several metres as water exploded around them. Moniwa and Aone gripped onto the edge of the window for dear life, the structure begins to crumble as they leapt into the water. The others quickly paddled towards them, grabbing them and pulling them on board.

“Shit…” Hirugami murmured as Moniwa collapsed into the boat, gasping as Aone climbed into Matsukawa and Iwaizumi’s boat. Their base had begun to crumble from the explosion, brick beginning to tumble into the water when Iwaizumi felt themselves sinking down.

“Hold on!” he yelled as all the water was sucked out from beneath them, sending them all tumbling downwards before their boats hit the solid ground.

…

“Tooru, you’re such a good boy aren’t you?” the woman smiled as she ran a hand across Oikawa’s jaw. He shivered as she peppered kissed along his face before moving to reach for one of her toys. He gulped as he felt a whip connecting with his thighs, forcing them further apart as she smiled.

“Come on now. Be a good boy and open up!” she said as Oikawa sobbed, wishing he could run away from this. No more, he didn’t want to be used as a toy anymore.

“No,” he whispered as the woman cocked her head, “Excuse me?”

“No. I won’t obey you anymore. Because… I belong to Iwa-chan,” he snarled as she laughed, “You think he would come and find you? He thinks you’re dead! You died back there in the Arena and the Capitol was kind enough to bring you back. You don’t deserve to talk back, slave!” she said as she raised the whip high, Oikawa bracing himself for the pain when the woman screamed, jerking back as an Avox clutched her hair.

“What the hell are you doing? I’m your master!” she screamed as the Avox twisted her neck with a sickening crack, the woman collapsing in a heap on the ground. The Avox quickly worked in getting his shackles done, her face turning to look at Oikawa as she mouthed.

“Come with me if you want to live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of bangs and explosions going off in this chapter but hope you guys enjoyed it!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend and here is the next chapter! Almost at the end of the road for this story and thank you for sticking with me this far!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Iwaizumi! Oi, wake up dammit!” a voice called as he felt a hand slapping his face not too softly. Iwaizumi groaned as he slowly cracked open his eyes, his body aching much more than before as he tried to sit up to the feeling of his body screaming in pain. In addition to his flesh wounds from earlier, he felt he had definitely broken a rib or two as he winced.

“Hoshiumi, don’t slap him awake,” Hirugami chided as he yanked the smaller Tribute away. Hoshiumi snarled before stepping back, muttering about how Hirugami was always so harsh on him as Iwaizumi’s vision came back into focus. As he looked around, he realised he was surrounded by brick walls, some of the plaster chipping off as Hirugami gave him something to drink.

“Here, drink,” Hirugami murmured as Iwaizumi slowly drank what appeared to be water. He coughed as Hirugami patted his back, his hand steadying him as he drank when Hoshiumi came back in, “Eh, why are you babying him like that?”

“Not like I want to be…” Iwaizumi thought as he asked out loud, “Where are we?”

“After the explosion, the water was drained from the valley and we ended up being separated from the others. You were unconscious afterwards so I and Hoshioumi dragged you here for the time being. We don’t know what happened to Matsukawa and the others but for now, it doesn’t seem as though the valley would be filled up,” Hirugami said as Hoshiumi clicked his tongue, “Anyways, with only one turret remaining, that means we would be forced to fight each other now. We can’t remain being buddies forever if we want to get out of here,” Hoshiumi said as Iwaizumi slowly got to his feet. His body weighed like a ton of bricks, his wounds stinging as he attempted to walk when Hirugami tried to push him back down.

“You need to rest.”

“Hoshiumi is right. We can’t continue being friends forever. I don’t want us to reach the point where we are close and I would have regrets killing you.”

“That’s not the point. You can barely move!”

“It's none of your concern. I just met you about an hour ago and already you’re treating me like a friend. What's with you?”

“Is it so wrong to care?” Hirugami snapped as Iwaizumi picked up his bow and arrows that had been placed in the corner of the room.

“Thank you for your hospitality, but I think I’ve overstayed my welcome. For now, I will go find Matsukawa and the others,” Iwaizumi said as he hobbled out, using his bow as support as Hoshiumi said, “Good luck dealing with Ushijima in your condition.”

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything as he walked out, wishing he could just find the others and get the hell out of there.

…

Matsukawa woke to the sound of being jostled on someone’s back. His head hurt as he tried to move, a bandage wrapped around his head as he turned to see Aone giving him a piggyback ride. Moniwa was walking in front, holding onto the spear in his hands for dear life as Matsukawa groaned, “I got knocked out?”

“Yeah. We didn’t want to stay in one place and since we got separated from Iwaizumi and the others, we thought it might be best to keep moving and meeting up with them at some point,” Moniwa said as Aone grunted, “We’re heading to the last turret.” Matsukawa groaned as he lay his head against Aone’s back, his head starting to become a little clearer as Moniwa spoke up.

“Are you sure we can actually pull this off?”

“We’ve planned this beforehand. I’ve got people dealing with this as well from my end.”

“If we fail, you know what the consequences would be right?” Moniwa said as Matsukawa nodded, “As if we have anything left to lose at this point.”

All of them hung their heads as they walked towards their destination, Matsukawa hoping that the other person had held up the end of their bargain as they trudged forward.

…

Iwaizumi grunted as he leaned against the brick wall of a house, his legs shaking as he tried to move forward. He cursed himself for not getting any medicine from Hirugami earlier or redressing his wounds, red now beginning to stain the white bandages where his wounds had reopened. He collapsed against the wall, panting as he looked at the turret ahead. With the position he was in now, he figured it might be worth going to find the final boss and take him out while he had the chance.

Iwaizumi grunted as he yanked at his bandages, letting them roll free to see the ugly mess of red underneath. He gingerly touched one of the wounds, grimacing in pain as he felt pain shooting up his leg as he sighed. At this rate, he wouldn’t even be able to make it halfway across the city and the place flooding up again. Iwaizumi was on the verge of giving up, his mind already wandering places as he closed his eyes, wishing he could just wake up from this nightmare.

_The air around Iwaizumi was cool, grass tickling his cheek as the smell of springtime filled the air. The sound of birds chirping calmed his mind as he let out a whistle, the birds copying the tune as he heard a giggle and a shadow covering the sun as a young Oikawa peered into his face._

_“Hey, Iwa-chan! Don’t sleep and let’s play!” Oikawa smiled as he pulled Iwaizumi to his feet. Iwaizumi no longer felt any pain in his body, his hands considerably smaller than before as Oikawa tugged him forward. The sun was so bright he could barely open his eyes, although he knew by the touch of the hand in his that his childhood friend was leading him on, alive and well. Happy even. Iwaizumi could make out the smile on Oikawa’s face, his brown hair tousled by the wind as Iwaizumi tried to reach out and hold onto it._

_But he couldn’t._

_He had to go back._

_To the others._

_‘Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks. Oikawa slowly turned to look at him, his eyes wide as Iwaizumi cried, “I’m sorry, Oikawa. I can’t go with you right now.”_

_“Eh? Why not?”_

_“I have something to do. But once its done, I promise I will come play with you,” he said as Oikawa smiled, reaching to touch his face as he grinned, “Well, I can wait a little longer for you to come play with me, can’t I?’_

_The young Oikawa reached out to press a small kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips, giggling as he ran a hand through his hair._

_“Iwa-chan has gotten so big and handsome. I wish I can hold onto you once more,” Oikawa smiled as he stepped back, the light swallowing him whole as Iwaizumi covered his eyes._

Iwaizumi jolted from his sleep to something hitting him on his head. He flayed around for his bow and arrow, reaching for his weapons when something circular clattered onto the floor, clothe covering his face as he ripped it off. As he looked closer, he realised that a package had landed on him, the silver box waiting to be opened as he slowly took it and opened it. A hissing sound filled the air as he saw a circular container inside, a small letter printed on the front as he felt his heart soar.

“Treat your wounds and get back on your feet. MO”

Iwaizumi opened the container to find pearly white ointment inside, his fingers dabbing onto it to put on his wounds. Even as he dabbed them on, he could see the wounds closing up and even a bit of energy coming back into him. He worked his way across his body, slowly covering his wounds with the ointment until he finally felt pain free. The ointment didn’t help with his broken ribs however, but it was still better than his body stinging with every step.

Iwaizumi flexed his fingers, the strength returning to his arm as he picked up his bow. He practised notching an arrow into the string, his fingers curling around it as he stood up, bouncing on his feet as he felt relief that his body didn’t hurt as much anymore. Iwaizumi smiled as he began to walk forward, his body now back into working order as he walked on, a smile on his face as he began to head towards his destination.

…

Ushijima spotted the three Tributes coming towards the tower, his hand gripping around his sword as Yamagata asked, “Are you sure we should trust them?”

“They gave me their word they would help us all survive this.”

“But defying the Capitol, are they mad? I mean, I heard of the rebellions happening, but to think that they would go as far to save even us who killed their comrades…”

“Yamagata, do you trust me?” Ushijima asked as Yamagata gaped, “Of course! We all trust you.”

“Then trust me on this one. If we fulfil the end of our bargain, more than one of us will be able to go home alive.”

…

Oikawa gaped at the body in front of his eyes, blood pouring from her wound as the Avox grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet.

“What are you?” he stammered when he remembered the Avox couldn’t speak a word. The Avox tossed a robe to him, letting him tie it around himself before pulling him out of the room. They scanned the corridor just in case before motioning Oikawa to follow them. Oikawa’s feet hurt from having not run for months, his legs nearly giving way as they moved.

While Oikawa had lived in this mansion for many months, he couldn’t make out where he was since half of the time he was either drugged and too out of it to process anything or brought around blindfolded. Now that he looked properly, portraits of various aristocrats lined the walls along with paintings of battle scenes, a large portrait of a small man hung at the end as the Avox pressed a button on the wall.

“Why are you helping me?” he whispered as she shook her head. Her eyes were so startling familiar but Oikawa couldn’t quite place where he had seen them. His head ached as he tried to think, the Avox looking around before pushing him through the wall and throwing him a knife in his hand.

“I can’t… I can’t kill anyone,” he whispered as the Avox shook their head, turning as they heard the sounds of footsteps echoing the hallway. The Avox nodded their head to Oikawa before hitting the button on the wall, the door sliding shut to plunge Oikawa into the darkness. Panic began to rise in his throat as he quickly ran down the corridor, his body cold and shaking from not having had done much exercise or even running in ages when he slipped, falling onto what appeared to be cool stone as he felt blood running from his forehead.

Oikawa pushed himself to his feet, steadily moving down the tunnel even though he had no idea where he was going. He had no idea on who the Avox woman was or why she had helped him, but when he saw the look in her eyes, he couldn’t help but think of someone who shared the same scowl and eyes, his voice speaking to him as Oikawa clung to the wall.

“You’re strong, Oikawa-san. You can win this.”

Slowly, Oikawa pushed himself forward, every step sending chills through his body. He didn’t know what was going on but one thing’s for sure, he was going to get out of there alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have to admit this is getting more and more random but hope you guys liked it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya oya oya? We're nearing the end of this story now. Wow, its been mad at how much time has passed since this was written and I'm just happy that people have enjoyed this crazy ride of feels and heart aches until now. This story will be concluding this weekend so stay tuned for the grand finale!
> 
> On a side note, I just started an OsaSuna and SakuAtsu Frozen au haha! (just for the heck of listening to the twins singing "Do you wanna build and snowman". Check it out here under [Frozen Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160882/chapters/58181992).
> 
> Enjoy!

President Washijou was never treated fairly when he was younger. After the war tore the country apart and the country needed to start anew, he could feel himself slowly being closed off from the others because of stupid reasons; he was weak, he wasn’t smart enough, he wasn’t strong enough.

With these in mind, he worked to prove to those who scorned him that he would be able to stand on the top with them as well. Even though he lacked certain qualities in the beginning, with his quick wit he showed that he was adept in politics and soon rose to power, when the Rebellion across the Districts took place.

It was a simple war really. Only those who were strong survived and even those who survived may have simply survived because of luck. He made sure to remind them that in this world, there is no such thing as luck; only the strong survive. Even if a person were to work hard, that could only carry them so far; Washijou learned beforehand that he couldn’t rise to power because of the lack of influence.

With that, he drafted the very first Hunger Games, a sport that he deemed one that truly sought out the strongest challenger. To throw 24 Tributes into the Arena at an age where people would normally be at their strongest, it was the best way to show to the Districts that some of them are weak, while others were better than them. More so to show that because of the Capitol reigning over them, they would never be subjected to the living hell as the Districts had done because of the Rebellion, showing them a view on the top that would last for a few days before they die.

President Washijou remembered passing out the decree of the Hunger Games. Even as he thought of the day that sentenced thousands of young people to their deaths, he couldn’t help but smile thinking that with this, he could truly stomp out the hope of those who tried to rebel against them.

_And so it was decreed, that each year the twelve districts of Panem shall offer up in tribute two young people, between the ages of 12 and 18, to be trained in the art of survival, and to be prepared to fight to the_ death.

_Hence, this shall be known as, the Hunger Games._

And now, watching as he saw Tributes taking up arms in the Arena and working together to escape the prison they had been thrown into, it made President Washijou wonder what had gone wrong.

“It seems as though the Tributes are banding up with each other,” he murmured as Sakusa sipped his green tea, his hands clad with black gloves as he turned to look at the president. Even indoors, Sakusa wore his mask, something that President Washijou thought was odd. Despite his weird antics, Sakusa had been one of the most promising genetic engineers in Panem, having come up with the genetic coding for mutts, a product that President Washijou found to be very interesting in driving Tributes into the ground.

“We have set up a system where they will be forced to eventually fight each other. The four turrets in the Arena will fall one by one, one per day at sunrise, followed by a flooding every two hours in the Arena. Although it might be annoying to pick up the pieces, later on, it’s the most effective method to finish them off quickly,” Sakusa said as President Washijou smiled, “Make sure you do us proud for this Games.”

Sakusa proved to be even crueller in the Games. When he realised that flooding the Arena every 2 hours wasn’t going to make things move faster, he decided to flood the Arena with lava instead. That had wiped out about three Tributes in total, including Nekomata whom President Washijou had found to be a thorn in his side and a very cunning man. He remembered when he spoke to Nekomata when during his Victory Tour, both of them still young men as Nekomata smiled at him.

“Humans don’t have wings, but they will always search for ways to fly.”

That still stuck to him as he watched the generations of Tributes pass by, each getting more deadly and rebellious. When the Games started, no one dared to oppose the Capitol but as time passed, people began to become more defiant, fighting for the right to stay with loved ones. No matter how much punishment he threw at Tributes and Victors, many losing family and friends alike, he could never quite quell the spark called ‘hope’ in the people’s hearts.

President Washijou watched the spectacle of the Arena from the control room that belonged to Sakusa, the boy working his magic with his team as the first day nearly came to a close. When the second day ended with just three Tributes dying, Sakusa decided to spice things up a little with throwing in mutts resembling the loved ones of Tributes. President was surprised to see even Ushijima breaking down when having to face his mutt, the man certain that Ushijima was someone who would never break until pressure or power.

Ushijima had loyal to the control of the Capitol for years. Even with the accident that was meant to kill his loved one failing and leaving him paralysed, Ushijima never did quite question whether the Capitol had been capable of healing Semi completely, instead following the orders of the Capitol. Then came Iwaizumi, a wild card who was driven by something more than friendship and love. Iwaizumi had everything to lose and yet, he managed to spark hope into the hearts of the people around the Districts.

Hope. That was the only thing stronger than fear.

While hope could be a good thing, often it can be used to manipulate the hearts of those stirred by it. Just by wearing a simple pin, it was enough to spark a rebellion in the Districts

Just saying the words ‘lover’ allowed Iwaizumi to gain the favour of the country and win the hearts of those in the Capitol. President Washijou could already see the effects of it in the Capitol; the people who had always been compliant and content with their hedonistic lifestyles wanted something more than that. They wanted the Districts to be able to have what they have, to have freedom from their cages.

President Washijou will never let that happen.

Only the strong shall rule, and the weak shall be trampled on in the Arena.

…

Sakusa never thought his creation would be used for something so sick. The thought of being asked to make mutts using the DNA of deceased people made him want to throw up, thinking of what kind of person would not want the dead to rest in peace. He heard they had to go to lengths to get the DNA; Sakusa felt his skin tingle at the thought as he tried not to scratch it away.

The Sakusa family had been prominent in the realm of technology and genetics since Panem was formed and Sakusa, as someone who hated going outside and dealing with germs and people in general found the lab to be his place of solace. He would stay there creating all kinds of genetic modifications and technology, thinking he could let his research possibly benefit people. Instead, he had been asked to become Head Gamemaker, a job so dirty that people were replaced on a nearly annual basis. The last person in charge of the Games had been disposed of and Sakusa gulped, praying he wouldn’t be next.

“Hey, Omi-kun! Why don’t you do the interview me with?!” Atsumu moaned from the other end of the phone as Sakusa snarled, “You know I hate cameras and I have no intention on blurting any classified information about the Games this year.”

“So not fun,” Atsumu pouted as Sakusa sighed. Ever since he became head Gamemaker, Miya Atsumu had been pestering him for interviews and he was beginning to want to club the sly fox over the head when one day, he got a personal invitation to join him in his residence. A private interview, he called it.

The Miya family was as influential as the Sakusas, the mansion sitting in the wealthiest part of the city. Sakusa walked past gardens that were modelled after the Japanese style of shrines, foxes carved into every structure of the area. Even the servants seemed to sport animal features; Sakusa prayed his allergies to animal fur wouldn’t get the better out of him when he went in.

Atsumu had greeted him quite enthusiastically as they sat down for tea in his chambers, Sakusa picking the scones up gingerly as he removed his own utensils from his pocket. Atsumu didn’t say anything as Sakusa performed his usual hygiene ritual, his golden eyes sneering at him as he said, “Say, Omi. What do you think of the Hunger Games?

“Other than having to make people get down and dirty, nothing much. Why?”

“I’ve been thinking. All these bloodsheds and tearing people apart, don’t you think it's ridiculous. We’re supposed to be a civilised nation and every year we make a sport out of poor people killing each other in the Arena.”

“If you want your head to be on a platter, you can continue talking about this, Miya,” Sakusa snarled, his finger wrapping around his teacup a little too harshly as Atsumu chuckled.

“What I’m saying is that we are in a position to do something about it. I’m sure you heard about the riots going on in the Districts and how people in the Capitol are whispering about Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Tragic lovers torn apart by the Games. As someone who is in charge of it this year, don’t you want to prevent something like that from happening again?”

Sakusa wasn’t liking where Atsumu was going with this. As much as he hated the very idea of what the Games and the Capitol stood for, speaking out would cost him his life or worse.

“You’re building the Arena this year, aren’t you? How about you make something that would be… interesting. I’m all ears to see what you can do,” Atsumu smirked as he sipped tea from his cup, his ears twitching as Sakusa said, “And why do you want to get me involved in your mess?”

“Cuz you’re a powerful person in a powerful position. We need all the help we can get in pulling this through, and I would like you to be on our side, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa shuddered as he recalled talking to Atsumu that day, focusing instead on the task ahead of him. A large 3D holographic model of the Arena was situated in the centre of the room, each of the Tributes a red dot moving across it as Sakusa’s team operated the Arena. A push of a button and lava would come flowing out. A pull of a lever would cause the entire ground to shake and swallow everything up.

Sakusa had a hell of a time preparing this death trap and the results were beginning to show. The Tributes were on their wit's end at how dire the situation was getting. Sakusa had purposely made four turrets that slowly collapsed one at a time to enable them time to prepare and escape. While he initially wanted to have the Arena flooded every two hours, President Washijou wanting something more unique and asked him to make use of his mutts, Sakusa silently regretting having even come up with the idea in the first place.

This wasn’t even the worst he could do.

Watching the Tributes in despair in the Arena, Sakusa silently sent a prayer that they are pulling their end of the bargain and getting him out of there when everything went to shit.

Sakusa felt the wristband on his wrist vibrating, a tapping sensation on his wrist as he mentally breathed a sigh of relief. That was the signal he had been waiting for now that they were into day 3 of the Games.

Sakusa excused himself from the control room to walk out, Atsumu waiting outside with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

“Come on now, Omi. We have an escape to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Washijou's and Sakusa's past? Washijou's is kinda based off what happened in the manga anyways but here you go.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! One more chapter and we're done! The next chapter will be an epilogue and an author's note so stay tuned for those tomorrow!
> 
> Its been a blast writing this story and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it so much! Thank you for all your kind words and support with this story and I hope that I managed to satisfy your reading needs to the best of my abilities.
> 
> On a side note, I was mad enough to start writing a Frozen au and a Hercules au together so if you want to check those out, please do!
> 
> Hercules au: [The Adventures of the Hero Bokuto Koutarou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194803/chapters/58277812) BokuAka centric
> 
> Frozen au : [Frozen Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160882/chapters/58181992) SakuAtsu, OsaSuna centric
> 
> Enjoy!

The turret loomed above Iwaizumi’s head as he walked towards the stairwell. Lucky for him, the Arena hadn’t flooded at all the entire time he was walking around and no lava came to sizzle him to a crisp, making his journey easier. After recovering from his wounds, he was bouncing to get into the swing of things and after going to the Cornucopia to get some supplies, he found himself making his way to the final turret, the strongly of Ushijima.

He didn’t mind going down in a fight with that man. He had yearned to pierce his heart with his arrow for years after losing his brothers. Even when he saw that he had a loved one to go back to in District 1, he didn’t want to show any mercy to him after what he did.

Iwaizumi knew his efforts may be futile but he wasn’t going to sit back and do nothing. He will worry about finishing off the other Tributes later; these Games were already as strange as they were for him to put off thoughts of even winning them.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” a voice spoke as Iwaizumi spun his heel, his arrow flying as Ushijima barely managed to dodge it. The Tribute had a large sword in his hand, the metal gleaming in the sunlight as Iwaizumi notched another arrow in his bow.

“I’m here to end things,” he snarled, Ushijima cocking an eyebrow as he nearly smiled in amusement, “I thought you would be more perceptive to what’s going on around you.”

“These games are strange and all but that doesn’t stop the fact that I have to get rid of you to get out of here.”

“Even if I told you we were on the same side?” Ushijima said as he lifted his wrist to show a gleaming bangle. It was the same design as Futakuchi’s with a mockingjay sign engraved into it, Iwaizumi’s vein bulging as he snapped, “The hell I would believe you would want to join sides with us on this.”

“I offered you a chance to be allies but you pushed it aside. Matsukawa was wise and decided to take up the offer.”

“He what?”

“Matsukawa is with us, for now.”

Iwaizumi’s mind swam as he thought of Matsukawa’s possible betrayal. There was no way he would leave him to die like that, not after everything they’ve been through. Then again, he hadn’t told him much about what had been happening in the Games, Iwaizumi having been at a loss on who were their allies when Ushijima snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Only the strong will win this. Do you think you are one of them?” he said as Iwaizumi put his foot back, dropping his bow to the ground with a clatter before unsheathing a pair of daggers in his hand. He lunged at Ushijima, who sidestepped as Iwaizumi raised the dagger, swinging it towards Ushijima who barely had time to dodge.

Oikawa may have been the expert in daggers, but Iwaizumi had once tried to pick it up before deciding to focus entirely on using the bow and arrow. After years of not practising, he could feel it creeping back to him as Ushijima swung his sword, Iwaizumi throwing one of the daggers into his face as Ushijima blocked it. Iwaizumi slammed into the other Tribute, slamming him into the ground as he growled.

‘You killed my brothers like they didn’t mean a thing to you. I will make sure they will get avenged.”

“Now isn’t the time for revenge.”

“And when would the right time be? I don’t have anything to lose anymore. I lost Oikawa… I lost half of my family. Even my Mentor betrayed me…”

“Who said I betrayed you?” Matsukawa said as Iwaizumi turned, Matsukawa standing behind him with his spear raised in front of him.

“Let go of him, Iwaizumi.”

“What the hell is going on?!”

“I can explain later. Right now, you need to step aside,” Matsukawa said as Ushijima grunted, “He’s more hardheaded than we thought.”

Iwaizumi’s dagger still remained on Ushijima’s throat, the Tribute unmoving in case Iwaizumi decided to press the blade in a bit further. Iwaizumi’s heart was racing from what was going on; he had no idea what was going through the other Tributes were doing. Partnering up with the others early into the Games, more than one District working together, not even coming into contact with Ushijima across the Games and he didn’t even try to kill him.

An explosion rocked the ground as Iwaizumi stumbled back. Another explosion soon followed, a ring of explosions happening along the sides of the Arena in rapid succession. The holographic dome of the Arena began to flicker, revealing hexagon panels that began to spark, some of them even beginning to come apart as Matsukawa moved to shield Iwaizumi from any debris. His spear dropped to the side as he whispered harshly into Iwaizumi’s ear, “Listen here. Whatever happens next, just trust Ushijima alright?”

“I don’t…”

“I know. I know. But trust this old man for once, got it?” Matsukawa said as another explosion erupted, this time from above. The ceiling began to cave in as they scrambled to get away, Ushijima grabbing the two of them to move when a piece of debris fell on top of Matsukawa. Iwaizumi didn’t have time to yell as Matsukawa disappeared underneath it, Ushijima dragging him to get away as he screamed Matsukawa’s name.

“Come on,” Ushijima snarled as Iwaizumi struggled to break free, trying to get to his mentor. He hadn’t heard the cannon so that means he had to be alive. He couldn’t leave him alone… he couldn’t…

Iwaizumi felt a sharp sting in the back of his neck, his knees slowly collapsing underneath him as he felt himself crumple. A pair of hands grabbed beneath his knees, carrying him up as he heard the soft whirr of blades in the air. Iwaizumi looked up to see a plane descending from above, its belly opening to drop a large metal claw. Slowly, Iwaizumi could feel himself rising up into the air, his head falling limply against a broad chest as his mind faded, his eyes closing as he finally managed to drift off into the darkness.

…

“Was this supposed to be part of the plan?!” Hoshiumi yelled as he and Hirugami ran for the edge of the Arena, the ceiling caving in around them as try barely managed to dodge a piece of metal. Hoshiumi’s legs ached from the amount of running and adrenaline rushes he had that day, his head pounding as he tried to run. Hirugami ran next to him even though he could clearly run ahead, his hand tugging Hoshiumi along despite his protests.

There was a shriek in the air as the ceiling finally decided to collapse on itself, metal raining onto the earth as they ducked into a house. The building shook as Hirugami held onto Hoshiumi, who, for the first time in his life, actually fear death.

He didn’t mind getting run through a blade and dying.

He didn’t mind fighting with mutts and dying from that.

He was not about to die from being crushed alive by a freaking building.

“Shit, where are they?” Hirugami snarled as he held onto Hoshiumi.

“Say, Hirugami-san. Did you think they would…”

“Abandon us? Maybe. But I had to take that chance if it meant us surviving.”

“Well that ain't working out too well for us now,” Hoshiumi murmured as the ground roared underneath them. Dust floated down around them as the structure shook violently, Hoshiumi’s mind suddenly switching on into flight mode as he tried to move.

“Hey, don’t go running out there when you don’t know what's going to happen.”

“But…”

“Shh… trust me on this,” Hirugami said as he curled up against him. It reminded Hoshiumi of when Hirugami was mentoring him before and after his Games, the small Tribute having been woken up numerous times screaming for his family. Hirugami would come in and hold him tight, rocking him to sleep until he finally calmed down.

A cracking sound pierced the air as the ceiling began to cave in. The two barely managed to duck as they rolled away from a large piece of ceiling hitting their heads, Hirugami scooping Hoshiumi up and making a run for the exit when the exit decided to cave in.

What a way to die.

“Hirugami-san, I…”

“Sorry, Korai,” Hirugami smiled as he held onto him. With no way to escape, Hoshiumi could feel all hope leaving his body as he felt tears running down his face. The last time he had cried was when he heard his family was dead. Now, as he was being held by Hirugami, it didn’t seem too bad.

Hoshiumi didn’t register anything as he felt himself blackout, Hirugami screaming his name as the ceiling finally decided to cave itself onto them, Hoshiumi hoping he could meet his parents and go to heaven after everything that has happened.

…

President Washijou stared at the screen as chaos erupted across the Arena. While they hadn’t thought much about two tributes making their way to the edge of the forcefield, they hadn’t expected for them to come up with a way to cave the entire ceiling on top of their heads. What he didn’t expect as well was for a plane to come and pick up the Tributes from the Arena, whisking them off into the horizon as the control room fell into chaos without the presence of the head Gamemaker.

How the hell did he not realise that there was a rebellion right under his nose?

“President Washijou, we’ve lost all eyes on the Arena. We’re sending in teams to extract the Tributes that remain. We can’t confirm how many are alive or have escaped.”

“President Washijou, the Arena is becoming more unstable by the minute.”

“Extraction team will be in in ten minutes.”

“Deploying jets to the scene.”

Hope. How did they have hope to even try something this insane?

_It must be a very fragile system to be overthrown by a little pin of a bird._

Iwaizumi Hajime. He should have eliminated him when he had the chance.

The President stalked out of the control room, his guards rising to meet him as he walked through the doors.

“Bring me to Lady Divine’s residence.”

For once, he was glad he made made the mistake of keeping Oikawa Tooru alive.

…

_Light._

It was so bright. Matsukawa closed his eyes as he tried to shield himself from it, his hand slowly being pried from his eyes as a gentle kiss pressed onto his lips.

“Morning babe,” the man smiled as Matsukawa’s breath hitched. Makki lay beside him, his upper torso naked and a playful smirk on his lips as he ran a hand through Matsukawa’s hair.

“Geez, when was the last time you shaved, you old fart?” Makki grinned as Matsukawa grabbed onto him, kissing him hard as Maki groaned against him.

“Greedy,” Makki grinned as Matsukawa slowly took in the view around him. They were in a large bedroom, white curtains hanging around the four-poster bed to shield them from the outside world. Sunlight shone softly through the curtains, lighting up Makki’s pink hair as Matsukawa ran a finger across his face.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered as Makki smiled, reaching to cup his face. Makki felt so real and alive, warm to the touch. Matsukawa’s heart melted as he reached to hold him against him once more, Makki chuckling as he said, “Come on, I didn’t know you were that much of a crybaby.”

“You idiot. You left me all alone.”

“Well, someone needs to pick up the mess we left behind. Besides, I think you have good company now.”

“In Iwaizumi? Hell no, the kid drives me mad.”

“Ha, you’re such an old fart now.”

“Zip it.”

Makki chuckled as he leaned against Matsukawa, the man hitching as he looked down at his lover. Makki would forever remain an 18-year-old, forever frozen in time as the handsome young man that Matsukawa had fallen in love with. He would go to hell and back to get him back but now, he had something to take care of.

“Hey, keep smiling alright? The world isn’t the same if one of the two tricksters doesn’t smile,” Makki whispered as he wrapped his arms around Matsukawa before drawing one last kiss to him.

“I will always be waiting for you.”

Matsukawa jolted up in the small creaky bed he was in, his body aching as he felt a headache coming in. He groaned as he grasped the bandages that wrapped around his head, his head slowly falling back onto the pillow as he threw a hand over his face.

“Shit, why I can’t just get a break and be with you again, Makki,” he murmured as he gritted his teeth, tears sliding down his eyes as he tried to dream again of Makki’s lips pressing against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I couldn't kill Matsun off right but I do feel bad for putting Hoshiumi in such a bad spot fufu.
> 
> Stay tuned for the final chapter, out tomorrow at the same time! Tick tock!


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally we're at the end of this story. Thank you so much for all of your support! More details will be told in the author's note which will be released right after this.

Iwaizumi cracked his eyes open, a headache raking through his brain as he cursed on when was the last time his head had actually felt right. A small lightbulb hung above his head, concrete walls surrounding him on all sides as he tried to sit up. His body ached from muscle pain and his neck hurt as well, his hand reaching to rub it when he realised he wasn’t the only person in the room.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, finally we meet,” a man said as he turned to see who had spoken. The man smiled at him, his grey hair cut short as dark eyes looked at him. The smile on his face creeped Iwaizumi out, as though he was calculating on what he should do with him as the man bobbed his head to him.

“My name is Kita Shinsuke, the leader of District 13. A pleasure to finally meet you. You caused quite a stir in the past year with your winning of the Games and now with the 75th Hunger Games disrupted, you’ve been put on the most wanted list in the Capitol along with your fellow Tributes.”

District 13. He had heard stories of an entire District bombed to the ground with no survivors many years back so…

“If you’re wondering if you’re being lied to, we survived the war and have been in hiding ever since. Some of us might have managed to infiltrate the ranks of the Capitol as well, using the information to help guide the rebellions that have sprung up across Panem. Even the Capitol is in a state of chaos and the districts… let’s just say chaos is the least of their worries.”

“The others…”

“Are safe. Recuperating in their own rooms. We’ve done all we can to help those who escaped. We couldn’t save all of them but rest assured, you’re in good hands.”

“And how should I know to trust you?” Iwaizumi said, remembering very clearly on the rules of who to trust in this world. After being told that District 13 still exists, he found it very hard to swallow.

“Even if you don’t, there is no where to go back to. After you were flown out of the Arena, bombers came onto District 12 and destroyed it. There is nothing left of your beloved hometown.” Iwaizumi couldn’t feel an ounce of remorse from Kita as he told him the news, his thoughts already going to his mother as Kita smiled.

“Don’t worry. Your mother made it out in time along with Oikawa’s mother. They’re safe here with us. However, I have a piece of news you might want to hear,” Kita said as he placed a small tablet into Iwaizumi’s lap. He clicked the arrow button on the bottom of the screen, the video coming to life as President Washijou spoke.

“You have betrayed the Capitol. After all we have done to feed you, care for you, the Districts have decided to rebel against us, rebelling against everything we stand for. Peace is no longer an option in this case and to pay for your crimes, we had no choice but to show you the ones who are truly in power.”

The video zoomed onto a ruined city, smoke still rising into the sky as Iwaizumi tried not to gag. Thousands of bodes littered the streets, most of them in a stage of decay as crows and dogs came to pick off the flesh of the deceased. Iwaizumi could make out what remained of the District hall, now a ruined rubble as the camera cut back to President Washijou.

“In penance for your crimes, we have destroyed District 12, home to the traitor and the spark of the Rebellion, Iwaizumi Hajime. Be reminded that any other District to show defiance to the Capitol will be met with the same fate. Know this; you will never win against the Capitol, even with your Tributes standing by your side. The war has begun, and we know who will be the winner.”

The video ended with the President smiling at the screen, Iwaizumi’s hand nearly dropping the tablet as Kita held onto it for him.

“There is one more thing. This one was sent directly to you through this tablet. I don’t know how they found out our coordinates, but they know we’re here,” Kita said, his finger moving to swipe to another image. Iwaizumi sucked in a breath as he saw the face of his battered friend hanging low, his face cut and lattered with bruises as he slowly lifted his head. Iwaizumi gripped the tablet as he tried not to cry, Oikawa’s eyes turning to look up at him as he whispered, “Iwa-chan. Help me.”

The video moved on to show those who have been imprisoned. He could make out a small Hoshiumi wrapped up in a body restraining suit, screaming as loud as he could behind the gag as he struggled. Hirugami lay in another cell, unmoving as wires snaked across his body, missing the lower half of his body.

The camera moved back to Oikawa, a hand reaching to pull up the boy’s face as Oikawa sobbed.

“You will tell me where Iwaizumi is.”

“I don’t know. I swear I don’t know. I’ve been held captive this whole time.”

“Oh really? Do you even know who he is?”

“I…” Oikawa stammered as Iwaizumi tried not to reach into the screen to hold him tight.

“If you can’t remember who he is, maybe this will jog your memory,” the man grinned as the video was cut off, leaving Iwaizumi to stare at a blank screen as Kita gently pried it from his hands.

“Oikawa… he’s alive.”

“It appears so. He’s now being held captive in the Capitol and tortured as we speak. We can help you retrieve him.”

“And what is the deal?”

There was always a deal in this. Iwaizumi hated where this is going, but he knew he had no other choice.

“Become our Mockingjay. Become the symbol of the rebellion. We will help you rescue your love but first, you must rally the Districts into fighting against the Capitol.”

…

When Oikawa had stepped out into the light, he had found himself surrounded by Peacekeepers, the men gagging him and throwing him into the back of a vehicle. He thought he had finally managed to escape the clutches of his enemies, only for him to be thrown back into the hands of worse. The only thing he could do was sob as he was brought away, thrown into a cell and hung up to dry, his arms chained on either side as a person demanded to know what he knew about Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi. Was that the man he always called Iwa-chan?

Who was he? He knew he was important but he just couldn’t get the memories to come up. It hurt so much to remember. He wanted to remember his past. He wanted to remember who he was.

He wanted to remember what happened to him.

From being chained in a bed and turned into someone’s toy, he was now being turned into an instrument to hurt those he loved.

Even as he tried to remember the memories that would most definitely hurt him, he couldn’t help but want to remember the name of the boy who was always in his mind, of ruffled black hair and gorilla scowl as he felt his body getting torn apart.

“Iwa-chan, help me.”

_To be continued._

_Oikawa and Iwaizumi will return in the sequel : Beginnings and Endings._


	20. Author's note

We are officially done with this story! Its been a blast writing this for the past month or so and I just want to thank all of you who have left comments and kudos or even considered reading this! This story started off as a small whim to see IwaOi in the arena and do shit to one another but somehow it morphed into a sequel and boom, here we are.

Which brings me to the good news and bad news.

Good news: There is going to be a part 3 to this story! Like the Hunger Games series, this is going to be a three book story (well more like novella kinda) so I will be working on writing the other part once my exams are over and I cleared the other stories I'm working on. While I am excited to write it, finding it a bit difficult to jog my memory on what to write and how to finish this off on a good note.

Which leads me to the bad news. While a third story will be published, I'm not sure when that will be up, depending on if I can get cracking on it. It could be in the next couple of weeks to a month so stay tuned for it.

Thank you so much for reading this story! It makes me so happy to see your comments and thoughts and feelings on this story and I hope you support this until the very end.

Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara. 


	21. Update!

The third part of the series has been released so check it out if you're interested! Its called Beginnings and Endings, the name being taken from the very first Haikyuu chapter of the manga: [Beginnings and Endings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452074/chapters/59006950).

Enjoy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, hit the subscribe button to stay tuned on the latest update.
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed in these times, really helps motivate me to write!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime.


End file.
